


Avengers Assemble

by meganlpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 35,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: A collection of Avengers one-shots. I post on here, Tumblr, Wattpad and Deviantart so please ask before you report my stories :)





	1. At Home (Bucky Barnes)

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky has nightmares and goes to find the only other person in the Tower who would be awake. The reader. Fluff and mentions of nightmares.

Bucky bolted up in bed, his sweat-slicked brunette locks sticking to his neck and face. Another nightmare. The ex-assassin attempted to shake the feeling the nightmare had brought but could not. After a while, Bucky gave up on going back to sleep and left his room. There were two other bedrooms on his floor. One belonged to Steve, who was away on a mission and the other belonged to the only other person in the Tower who would be awake so late at night. You. 

It wasn't until Bucky knocked and opened your door that he remembered that you were gone. The room was empty and quiet. Bucky walked softly into the room and sat down on the bed. As he picked up your pillow and brought it to his chest. It still smelled like your shampoo. It brought back the memory of the very first time you ever comforted him. 

*flashback*  
Bucky woke when he punched the lamp from his bedside table during his nightmare. A moment later, you burst through the door. "Bucky? Are you alright?!" He looked up at you with fear in his eyes. "Go away. I don't want to hurt you." You scoffed and came further into the room. "You won't hurt me, Bucky. Was it a nightmare?" He nodded and shirked back as you approached his bed. Without asking, you climbed in and pulled him to your chest. His head rested there while you ran your fingers through his hair until he fell back asleep.  
*end flashback* 

He sat there on your bed wishing that you were there. You weren't there to pull him close. To whisper that everything was alright. To run your finger through his hair as you read to him with your soft voice to lull him to sleep. He realized that he needed you there with him. You were the only person that truly made him feel like he wasn't a monster. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes as the door opened again. "Bucky?" 

His head shot up. He could not fight the grin that spread across his face. "Y/N!" He cried. He was up in a flash and pulled you to him. "Buck...can't breathe!" He let go and looked down at you. "Geez, Bucky! I've only been gone a week!" You laughed as his grin turned into a pout. "But you were gone." You shook your head, your (h/c) hair falling in your face. "I wasn't even on a mission, Buck. I was visiting family. What are you doing in here anyway?" 

Your (e/c) eyes met his mesmerizing blue ones and you sighed. "Another nightmare?" At his nodded you gestured toward the bed. You kicked off your shoes and joined him in your bed, pulling him to you as you laid down. You began running your fingers through his hair and humming a low tune. Bucky knew then that as long as you were there, he was at home.


	2. What Did You do to Yourself? (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the reader get conned into babysitting

"How the heck did I get roped into this?" I asked myself using my forearm to push my (h/l) (h/c) from my face. I already knew the answer. I was the only one of my siblings that was unmarried and childless. Because of that, my brothers decided that I needed to play babysitter so they could all go out on a date night with their partners. They had nine kids between the three of them. Luckily for me, I didn't have to work alone. My best friend Steve had volunteered to help me. 

At the moment, I was feeding the twins in their booster seats and the youngest was in my arms with a bottle. Steve had the other six in one of the bedrooms. We'd been there for two hours and I was already exhausted. It made no sense. I could stay awake for days on missions the S.H.I.E.L.D. but put me in a room full of kids and I was done. I was brought back from my thoughts as a bowl full of macaroni and cheese hit my shoulder. "Thanks, kid." I put the baby in her carrier and moved to clean up the mess when Steve walked in with the four girls and two boys trailing behind him. 

I looked at Steve's face and bit back a laugh. "Um...Steve. What did you do to yourself?" I asked nearly choking on my laughter. Somehow, my nieces and nephews had gotten into my makeup. Normally, I would have been furious but seeing Steve's face made my anger disappear. The kids had managed to put makeup all over Steve's face. They had caked on purple and green eye shadow all the way up to his brows, the blush went into his hair and his lips were a deep maroon color. 

When Steve turned his head toward the hall mirror, his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped open. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore after that. I doubled over clutching my stomach. "Why did you let them do that?!" I cried between giggles. "I, uh, might have fallen asleep." He shot a glare at me and then the children who scattered to the wind. "Who knew Captain America was such a heavy sleeper?" I was still laughing. "This isn't funny, Y/N."


	3. Nerds of a Feather (Bruce Banner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and the reader work overtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Not enough Bruce fics and unfortunately, this is my only one so far :(

Bruce noticed you stifling another yawn as the two of you worked together in the lab. You had music softly playing in the background, the kind Tony would never allow when he was in the lab with the two of you. Bruce was temporarily distracted by your humming along. He loved working in the lab with you. You were just as intelligent as he was and far more ambitious. When you set your mind on something, you made it happen. 

You glanced up and caught Bruce staring at you. "What?" Bruce gave you a small smile. You still had lines around your eyes from your protective goggles and your hair was a mess, but to Bruce, you were still the most attractive person in the world and he told you so. You blushed at the compliment and turned your eyes back to your work. This was why the relationship worked so well. The two of you were happy simply by being in the same room together. There was never any need for useless chatter. 

You were both absorbed in your work once again and hadn't realized that night had come and gone. That was, until you heard the familiar voice of your genius friend. "Does the word 'sleep' mean anything to you two?" Tony asked as he sauntered into the lab. You peered up at him and then the clock. You laughed a little before a yawn escaped passed your lips. Bruce looked at you, taking in your tired looking appearance. 

"You should get some sleep, Y/N," he said softly. Tony elbowed him in the ribs. "No, you both should go to bed. Don't make poor Y/N go to bed alone. I'm sure you'll both feel better sleeping next to one another. Now go! Be normal for a change!" he was scolding as he practically pushed the two of you out of the lab. Once you were out in the hall, Tony locked the door to the lab. You and Bruce laughed and headed toward your bedroom. There were no words exchanged as the two of you crawled into bed. You simply snuggled into Bruce and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.


	4. Archery (Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint teaches his kid how to shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa!Barton is my favorite!

Clint smiled when he heard his children cry out for him as he walked through the door. You rounded the corner first and into his waiting arms. "I missed you, Dad," you whispered. You were the oldest and the strongest of your siblings. You always felt the need to protect your little sister and brothers when your dad was gone, so you were relieved every time he came home. 

"Missed you too, kiddo. Now where's your mom?" You told him she was out with Nathaniel. "Alright. Go get your chores done." You nodded and headed for the door. When you reached the doorway, you stopped and turned back to him. "Dad?" Clint looked up from the stack of bills on the table with a smile. "Could you...do you think you could teach me how to shoot? Like you?" The proud smile on Clint's face could have rivaled any star in the sky. "Sure. Meet me outside the barn in the morning. Oh...and let me tell your mother." You beamed and went about doing your chores around the farm. 

The next morning, you were up before dawn since you were so excited. You quickly finished your chores, careful not wake your siblings or parents, especially your dad who liked to sleep in when he wasn't away. By the time you'd finished your chores, your dad was up and drinking his coffee. "Morning, kiddo. Thirty minutes and we'll get started." You nodded again and sat down to wait. You were bouncing your legs up and down in anticipation. 

Clint watched you with a small smile on his face. He hardly had any time to spend with his family and you least of all. You were the eldest and had a life outside of the farm and school. So, Clint took every chance he had to spend time with you and if that meant teaching you how to shoot, then that's what he would do. At least, that's how he phrased it with his wife. If he was honest, he'd admit that he was thrilled at least one of his children was old enough to learn the art of archery. 

As soon as Clint put his coffee cup in the sink, you shot up off the couch and went running outside. Clint laughed and walked out behind you, grabbing an old bow as well as his own. You were bouncing on the balls of your feet by the time Clint met you behind the barn. "You're not gonna be able to shoot anything if you're bouncing like that," Clint said with a laugh as he handed you the old bow. You took it carefully, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

Clint couldn't keep the smile off his face as he showed you how to safely use the weapon. He took you through the process step by step, but Clint really believed that practice made perfect, so he set you up in front of a target. "Remember to breath, Y/N." You did everything your father had told you and fired. You missed. "Try again." You took a deep breath and tried again, this time you hit the target. "Good! Again!" 

By the end of the day, you were sweaty and your arms were tired but you'd hit the target more times than not. Neither you nor your father could wipe the smiles off your faces. "I take it you did well?" your mom asked when the two of you approached the house. She handed you each a glass of lemonade. "Yeah. Kid's a natural, just like their old man!" Clint bragged, throwing his free arm around your shoulders. "Good. Go get cleaned up for dinner." Clint watched as you went inside. "That's my kid," he thought to himself. He'd never been more proud of you than he was that day. You'd refused to give up and Clint knew that, one day, you could be even better than he was.


	5. A Team Effort (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and the rest of the Avengers set out to prank one of their own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one and I'd say he gets what he deserved. A few swears in this one.

You groaned as you turned over to shut off your alarm. 5am. Normally you'd never wake up this early, but today was different. You felt your lips pull up into a smile when your phone calendar lit up with an alert. P.T. Day. You and the rest of the team had big plans today. You quickly got out of bed and stealthily went to work. Once you reached your destination, you put your plan into action. 

Three hours later, you were finally finished. You made your way to the kitchen and saw that almost everyone else was already there. "All set?" Natasha asked without looking up from her coffee. You gave the team a mischievous smirk and replied, "Absolutely." As you went for your own coffee, you heard someone shout, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Pepper and Natasha exchanged a look. "Yours or mine?" A moment later, Tony came running into the room. "Both," Natasha and Pepper said at the same time.

Upon seeing Tony, you nearly choked on your coffee. Still in his pajamas, he had suds around his mouth as if he'd been brushing his teeth and his eyes were still red from sleep. That wasn't what got to you, however. His hair was no longer brunette. It was now tangerine orange. "Who the hell put shaving cream in my toothpaste?!" Pepper stifled her giggles. He glared at her and said, "Did you do this too, Pep?" He pointed to his hair. Pepper shook her head, no longer bothering to hide her laughter. 

You looked at Natasha and mouthed, "Nice one." Tony went to the sink and rinsed out his mouth then grabbed a cup of coffee. Clint slid the sugar over to the billionaire. "Thanks. Nice to know someone isn't out to get me this morning," Tony said, still glaring at Pepper. He took a sip of his coffee and gagged. "What the-" Tony cried, "Seriously?! Salt in the sugar? Could you get anymore middle school?" Frustrated, Tony groaned and fixed another cup. Then he went to the refrigerator. 

After a moment, he closed the door and moved to the mini fridge behind the bar. His brow furrowed as he continued to move around the common areas of the Tower. "Where are all my blueberries?" By this time, the entire team was laughing heartily. Tony stomped out of the room. You high-fived Clint and Sam. "This is turning out better than expected," you said. "What did you do, Y/N?" You simply smiled and said, "You will just have to wait and see, Cap." As you skipped from the room, you reveled in the pain you were causing Tony Stark. He had it coming after all. 

*flashback to a few weeks ago*  
Sitting at breakfast that morning, you thought Tony was acting odd. Well, odd for him. After a few minutes, you realized why. When Steve came and sat next to you, the whoopee cushion was set off causing Steve to flush bright red. Then, Clint walked in and the stereo system immediately began playing the theme from "Robin Hood: Men in Tights." Sam ended up opening one of those gag peanut brittle cases. Bruce was given a shock pen and Natasha was given gum that turned her whole mouth purple. 

You laughed along with everyone else, but his prank for you was the final straw. You got up and went to the cabinet in the kitchen that was specifically yours. When you opened the door, hundreds of plastic spiders fell on your head causing you to scream. If there was one thing you hated above all else, it was spiders. After that, you swore that you'd get him back.  
*end of flashback*

With that, you'd all set out to prank Tony. You all decided on at least one prank a piece, but no one knew what prank the others were going to pull. Steve and Bucky chose to pull theirs together and Bruce opted out almost entirely. You'd managed to get him to agree to get F.R.I.D.A.Y. to record everything, especially yours. You were really proud of what you had come up with and couldn't wait to see it on the video. Another frustrated yell came from Tony's room. 

You returned to the living room just in time to see him running back in. "REALLY?! Who did this?!" Tony's voice went up an octave as he yelled. You looked at him and couldn't hold back the chuckle that formed in your throat. Someone had snuck into the laundry room and caused one of Tony's favorite AC/DC shirts to shrink. It was so small now that it showed all of his midriff and you could see every muscle in his chest and arms outlined. Without waiting for an answer, Tony stormed from the room again. "Who was that?" you asked. Steve and Bucky looked at you, beaming. 

"I think that's all of them except one, right Y/N?" Clint asked. Your mouth slowly upturned into a Cheshire Cat grin. "I guess so. I've got Bruce in the lab waiting to access the live feed when Tony gets there. Gather round," you said and pulled out your tablet. The team crowded around you, eyes glued to the screen. You watched as Tony entered his lab a few minutes later and smiled at how peaceful he finally looked, at least for now. As he approached his desk, your smile grew. He tried to pick up a pen and it wouldn't move. The same thing with one bag of blueberries that Sam missed, his stapler and even his tablet. His expression quickly turned into one of confusion. 

"Tony, could you input this data for me?" you heard Bruce ask. Tony sat in his chair and moved to wheel it over to the desk. It wouldn't move and as he tried to roll it again, the back of the chair fell over with him in it. The crowd of people around you laughed loudly. Not only had you loosened the screws on the chair so Tony would fall off, you'd also stuck the wheels of the chair to the floor using a super adhesive you'd developed with Bruce's help. You'd even put a little on the chair itself so Tony would stick to it. You also used the glue to stick everything to his desk. 

"DAMMIT!" Tony screamed. He struggled to get up. He managed after a few minutes and left the lab, with his chair still stuck to him. You quickly put the tablet away and everyone sat down trying to keep the laughter at bay. A few minutes later, Tony wobbled in slumped over. Despite his outburst a while before, he spoke calmly. "So, what is this, huh?" he asked and you exchanged glances with everyone before you answered, "A team effort." There was a moment of silence before everyone in the room was cackling boisterously, including Tony. That night you added to your calendar: Best Prank Tony Day ever!


	6. Accent (Pietro Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro meets the new scientist in the Tower and really likes her accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based her Southern accent on my own when it gets thick so there is no offense meant to anyone.

You were a little nervous when you first walked into the Avengers Tower. You hadn't been in New York long, but Tony Stark had hired you to come work with him in the lab at the Tower. You bit your lip as you approached the desk. "May I help you?" You quickly told the receptionist your name and business. She nodded and instructed you on where to go. "Mr. Stark should be in the common area with the rest of the team," she told you with a smile. 

You made your way up to where she indicated and found a room full of Avengers. Your eyes went wide and you were star struck. You'd heard about the Avengers of course, but being from Georgia, you never thought you'd actually get to meet them. You felt a sudden breeze next to you and then a voice said, "Who are you?" You nearly jumped out of your skin. You turned your head to find a silver-haired man standing next to you. 

For a moment, you said nothing, taken back by how handsome he was. Plus, with an accent like his, you certainly didn't want him to hear yours. "Can you speak?" he asked. By now, the rest of the team had noticed your arrival, but you weren't paying attention to him. Your eyes were trained on the man's electric blue eyes. His tone of voice sounded like he was insulting you. You hated that. "I can speak jus' fine, thank ya very much!" Your accent was even thicker because you were irritated.

The young man was struck speechless for a moment before a flirty smile made its way to his lips. You rolled your eyes before another voice cut in. "Oh! Y/N! Banner, come meet our new lab assistant!" You turned your attention to Tony and smiled. "Mr. Stark, 's good ta see ya again. Dr. Banner, 's an honor. I look forward ta workin' with ya both!" Your smile was infectious as you were introduced to the rest of the team. Finally, your eyes looked back at the silver-haired man. "This is Pietro Maximoff. Speedy, this is Y/F/N." That was the beginning. 

*time skip*

 

"I'm tellin' ya, Tony, that combination of chemicals ain't gonna work! We'd jus' set the lab on fire and risk a Code Green," you explained to Tony as Pietro listened. He had no idea what you were going on about, but he loved listening to you speak. Your accent was thick, but still he understood every word and it was music to his ears. 

"Vill you ever tell her how you feel, brother?" Wanda asked him, making the speedster jump. "Vhat do you mean?" Wanda simply rolled her eyes and walked away. Everyone in the entire Tower could see how Pietro felt about you. Even you. You didn't want to take a chance in case you were wrong, so you didn't say anything to him. But to everyone else, it was obvious that Pietro was smitten. 

"Pietro?" Pietro returned his gaze to you and blushed. "Sorry, Princessa. Vhat?" You chuckled and asked him again, "Are we still on for our movie tonight?" Pietro nodded vigorously. "I'm in!" Tony cried and Pietro's mood fell. "Sure, Tony. The more the merrier," you said, not missing the disappointed look on Pietro's face. "Great! I'll let the others know!" Five minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room while you went to make the popcorn.

When you got back, the only open seat was next to Pietro. "Popcorn?" You handed it all out and took your space as Tony started the movie. You got so engrossed in the movie, you didn't notice that the others were slipping out of the room one by one until there was no one left but you and Pietro. When the movie ended, you looked around. "Where did ya'll go?" you asked. Pietro shrugged. "Guess it's just you and me now, Y/N." You smiled. "Yeah, well, I can't complain. I like spendin' time with ya, Pietro." 

Pietro had to suppress his joy at the way you said his name. He absolutely loved the way it sounded in your accent. He hadn't realized he was staring at you and beaming until you asked, "What? Do I have somethin' on my face?" Pietro felt himself blush and he shook his head. "No. You are beautiful." You arched a brow. 

"Really? Ya think so?" He nodded. "Not just your face. Everything about you." You chuckled. "Even my accent?" You'd been a little insecure about your accent since you moved to New York. A southern drawl wasn't exactly common in the bug city. "Especially your accent, Y/N. I love the vay you say certain things, especially my name. It is beautiful." You felt yourself blushing. "Pietro, stop it. Yer embarrassin' me." 

Pietro decided to turn on his charm. He needed you to know how he felt. He slowly moved a little closer and whispered sweet things to you. Everything he liked about you until he was mere inches from your face. "Pietro, can ya stop talkin' and kiss me please?" He gave you a wolfish grin and kissed you deeply. You got so lost in the kiss, you didn't hear someone walk in until they spoke. "I forgot my ph- Oh! I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go." 

You pulled away from Pietro to find a very red-faced Steve standing behind the couch. He turned on his heel and left the room and you had to stifle a giggle. "Maybe we should take this ta my room or yers," you offered and, in a split second, you were in his arms and he was standing in the middle of your bedroom. He peppered your face with kisses and his name fell from your lips in a breathy laugh. Oh yes, Pietro definitely loved your accent.


	7. Cheer Up My Darling (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps the reader after a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy!!

It was a bad day. A bad week really. Nothing was going right and it was as if the universe was against you. The rain pounding against the windows was not helping. You were currently curled into a ball on the couch in the living room. You were trying to make yourself as small as possible. The television was on, but you weren't really paying attention to what was playing. You wanted nothing more than to just crawl back into bed for as long as humanly possible. 

The sound of someone entering the room made you shrink further into the cushions. You definitely didn't feel up to communicating with anyone either. "Oh Y/N!" came Tony's sing-song voice from the doorway. You felt his weight on the couch beside you. "What's going on, sweet pea? You haven't said two words to me all day. How can you be so mean to your best friend?" You opened your eyes, saw the smug grin on his face and instantly dissolved into tears. 

You didn't want to be like this. You wanted to be able to communicate how you were feeling to others, especially Tony but you just couldn't seem to find the words. Tony saw your tears and the grin fell from his face. "Y/N, what is it?" You were gasping for breath and only managed to shake your head. "Okay, okay. Deep breathes." After a few minutes, you were finally able to stop sobbing.

"Sorry, Tony. It's just been really rough the last few days." Tony held you close and stroked your hair. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Listen, I have a great idea! Let's grab some junk food, turn on the Wii and play some Mario Kart. How does that sound?" You sniffled again, but nodded. Tony got up and wandered into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with chips and dip, cookies and your favorite candy. 

"I've been saving this stuff for a day like today," he said plopping back down on the couch next to you. You grabbed some candy and turned on the Wii. "Are you ready to lose, Y/N?" Tony asked with a smirk. You hated when he did that and he knew it. You couldn't fight the smile that crept to your lips. "Oh, you are on!" Tony tossed you your controller and the game was on. 

Two hours later, your laughter was echoing throughout the tower. You'd won several races and lost a few too. You were so wrapped up in trying to beat Tony that you'd forgotten why you were so upset in the first place. "How ya doing, kid? Feeling better?" Tony asked you and you nodded. "Thanks, Tony. I feel better for now. I know it's going to take a lot more than this to make a big difference, but at least I have you to help me forget my troubles for a little while." 

Tony gave you a hug. "You know you can always talk to me. Really anybody in the tower and if it's a woman problem...talk to the Widow or Pepper." You laughed again. "I know I can talk to you Tony, but sometimes talking doesn't help. I can trust you to be here to cheer me up with treats though," you said as you took the cookie from Tony's hand. "Hey! That's mine!" he cried. You got up and ran from the room. You took a bite and with a mouth full, you yelled, "Victory is mine!"


	8. How They Met (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda meets a young man in a bar. He takes time out of his job to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a male reader!

Y/N watched as the brunette entered the bar, a cap pulled over her eyes. She kept looking over her shoulder, as if she expected someone to be following her. Y/N sighed. This kind of thing happened all the time so he expected the young woman to take a seat at the bar, but to his surprise, she slid into a booth in the back corner. This caught Y/N's interest. 

He grabbed his pad and pen and walked over to the woman's table. "What can I get you?" he asked with a smile. The woman gave him a sad smile and ordered a drink. Y/N couldn't help but notice the woman's accent and how melancholy she sounded. The bar wasn't very busy that night, so after Y/N brought the young woman her drink, he took a moment to talk with her. 

"You okay?" She looked up at him, surprised. "I am...fine." Y/N gave her a smile before running his hand through his (h/c) locks. "Alright, well, if you change your mind, just wave me down." With that, Y/N turned and went back to the bar. After a little while, he noticed the woman's drink was empty and he took the opportunity to approach her. "Need another?" She looked up at him and Y/N could see the tear streaks on her face. 

"You wait here. I'll be right back," he said softly. He hated to see a woman cry. Y/N took her empty glass back to the bar and made her a new drink before returning to the table. He slid the drink over to the brunette along with a tissue to dry her tears. He sat in the seat across from her and leaned back. "Can I ask what's got you so upset?" The woman finally removed her cap and looked at Y/N with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Have you ever lost someone? Someone you never thought you would ever lose?" she asked him softly. Y/N had no choice but to shake his head. "Zhen you cannot possibly understand I feel. I do not need your pity," she told him. "Maybe not, but maybe I can help? If you wanted to talk it out? It's not pity." The woman's tears started again. "I'm sorry. It vas my brother. My twin. He vas all I had left in zhe world and he is gone. You cannot imagine the agony I feel," she managed to say between sobs. 

Y/N reached over and placed a hand over hers. Normally, he wouldn't have but this woman was in definite need of comfort. "No, I can't," he began as he noticed his boss beckoning him, "I have to go, but stay as long as you like. I get off in an hour if you want to talk." He squeezed her hand gently as he got up. "Y/N, I don't care if your girlfriend comes into the bar, but try not to let it affect your work, yeah?" 

"She's not my girlfriend," Y/N muttered and noticed the woman giggle as if she'd heard the conversation. Y/N shook his head and finished his shift. He clocked out and noticed that the brunette was still sitting there. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, even with tear stained face. no sooner had the thought crossed his brain did her eyes meet his. He saw her cheeks reddening again, and felt his own face heating up. 

As Y/N rounded the counter, the woman got up from her seat and came up to him. "I vould like to talk, if you have zhe time," she said. Y/N smiled and nodded. "Oh, I just realized I never told you my name. I'm Y/N," he told her, extending a hand. She took it tentatively and shook it. "Wanda. Wanda Maximoff." She gave the young man in front of her a genuine smile and Y/N knew that this was going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	9. Anxious (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Tony's daughter through her social anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social anxiety and fluff

Bucky watched you from across the room. You were sitting at the bar, biting your lip. It was another one of Tony Stark's infamous parties and neither you nor Bucky were very comfortable. Bucky could sense your discomfort, although he was certain it was for a different reason than his. His brows furrowed when he saw your frown deepen as a crowd of people grew closer to the bar. He noticed your chest start rising and falling rapidly. "Terminator? Go get her, please," Tony said, causing Bucky to look at him.

"Y/N's social anxiety is getting bad and I'm afraid I only make it worse. Maybe you could help her," Tony continued. You were his daughter and while you should be used to the parties, he was right. Social occasions made you anxious, but you understood your father needed these parties and you tried to be sociable for his sake. Now, as your chest began to feel constricted, you wished you'd stayed in your room. You felt the tears beginning to prick your eyes and you prayed that the floor would just open up and swallow you. 

Bucky saw the tears and quickly made his way over to you. You looked up at the ex-assassin and could no longer fight the tears. "Come on," he whispered, taking you by the elbow. He hoped to lead you out of the party without drawing any attention to the two of you. Bucky got you out and up to your room where you finally broke down. Your breath quickened and you were sobbing. You were near hysterics. For a split second, Bucky was stunned at the sudden change. You were usually calm and collected. 

After his initial shock, Bucky was instantly at your side again. "Y/N, breath. You have to calm down," he whispered. He placed one hand on your chest and the other on your back. The cool metal of his left hand was strangely soothing. "Breath with me, Doll. In...Out." You did as he said until your breathing evened out and your sobs had almost stopped. "Better?" You nodded. Bucky went to move his hands, but you grabbed one of them.

"Can- can you stay with me please?" you asked softly. He looked at you like you were crazy, but nodded. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. Bucky felt his face heating up as you snuggled closer to him. It had been a long time since he was this close to a woman except in training. Bucky reveled in the fact that he had you in his arms and you weren't afraid. "Thank you, Bucky." His only response was to hold you closer until you both fell asleep.


	10. A Day in the Life of a Father (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches his son for the day while you enjoy time with Natasha and Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Steve fluff

"Are you sure you can handle this, Steve? I can stay home," you mumbled to your husband. "Y/N, that's enough. We'll be fine! Go have fun!" You kissed Steve's cheek and the top of your son's head before heading to the door where Natasha and Wanda were waiting impatiently. It was the first time you'd been out since your son had been born four months ago. The girls insisted that you join them on a girls' day out which meant leaving your infant son with his super soldier father for the first time. "Call if you need anything," you called over your shoulder as Wanda pushed you out the door. 

As soon as the door closed, Steve sighed. Sometimes it felt as if you didn't trust him, but Tony had assured him that it was a new mom thing. Steve cradled his son to his chest and moved to the couch to sit. As soon as his butt hit the cushion, your son started crying. Steve jumped up and began bouncing him. "Come on, buddy. Mom just left, you can't be crying already." The crying grew louder as Steve walked around the small living room. 

"Are you hungry?" Steve asked him a low tone, walking in to the kitchen to fix a bottle. Once it was ready, Steve offered the bottle to the boy and was relieved when the crying stopped. "See? Dad's not so bad, huh?" He chuckled to himself. After Steve finished feeding the baby, he moved to burp him and immediately, Y/S/N threw up all over him. "Thanks, kid. Guess we both need a bath now," Steve whispered. 

Once the two of them were bathed and changed, Steve glanced at the clock. Had it really only been an hour since you left? This was going to be harder than he thought. Steve took a deep breath as Y/S/N started crying again. "What is it, buddy?" Steve picked the boy up again and began rocking him, trying to soothe the infant. The boy cried for what seemed like hours and nothing Steve did helped. "Come on, Rogers. You have lead countless missions and succeeded. You can handle your own son without having to call your wife. She deserves this day."

Throughout Steve's pep talk, Y/S/N's crying turned into wailing and finally, Steve caved. He pulled out his phone and called Tony. "Tony, I'm drowning here. Y/S/N won't stop crying." Steve could hear Pepper's laughter on the other end. "Alright, Capsicle. Calm down. He might just be gassy or Pep thinks he might be teething. Wet a wash cloth and stick it in the freezer for a bit then give it to him. Or you could do what I did with Emma and rub a little whiskey on his gums." 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Pepper screamed, causing Steve to pull the phone away from his ear. "Don't you do that, Rogers or Y/N will kill you," she called out to him. Steve chuckled. "Thanks, Pepper." He hung up the phone and did what Pepper suggested. Once the cloth was cold enough, he offered it to your son, who finally stopped crying. "Guess that did the trick," Steve said with a yawn. He laid down on the couch with your son on his chest while the infant gummed the cold wash cloth. 

A few moments later, Steve glanced down to find the boy fast asleep. He gently removed the wash cloth and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber himself. Two hours later, you opened the door to find your husband asleep on the sofa with Y/S/N. You laughed softly as you closed the door and tip toed over to the sleeping duo. You grabbed a blanket and laid it over the two of them. "Looks like you wore Daddy out," you whispered to your sleeping son before walking into the kitchen to cook dinner for your wonderful husband.


	11. Decisions of the Numb Heart Part 1 (Pietro Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes south and you make a drastic decision, much to Pietro's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Implied death of a child.

You sat on the floor of your bedroom with your knees pulled into your chest. Your head rested on your knees as the tears fell from your eyes. The team had just returned from a mission gone wrong. Horribly wrong. While Steve, Natasha and Clint were charged with dispatching HYDRA agents, your job was to free the people that HYDRA had kidnapped for experiments. The Maximoff twins were there to help you. Everything had gone well until you opened the last cell in the base. The small child had looked at you, eyes wide with fear.

It took you nearly five minutes to get the kid out of the cell. As you were running through the base with the child in your arms, you suddenly felt something burning you. You looked down and saw that the child had set himself aflame. In your state of shock, you accidently dropped the boy and used your powers of transportation. You found yourself on the jet just as the HYDRA base exploded. As you watched the base go up in flames, you felt numb. You sank to your knees and struggled to catch your breath. All you could see were the eyes of that poor boy as he looked at you from the floor of the cell. 

You had been silent the whole way back to the tower. Your two best friends, Steve and Pietro, tried to talk to you but you just stared blankly at them. As soon as you all returned to the tower, you bolted for your bedroom, leading to the position you now found yourself. You were berating yourself. "I could have saved him," you said out loud to the empty room. You threw your head back to hit the bed and then again. Again. Again. The tears kept coming the entire time. You kept repeating that you could have saved the boy until there was a knock at the door. 

Without waiting for a reply, Pietro opened the door and was next to you in a second. "Y/N, vhat is zhe matter?" You looked into his brilliant blue eyes and swallowed the lump in your throat. "Why, Piet? Why do we continue to try?" you whispered. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Vhy? It is our job, no?" You jumped up. "WHY?! Please explain to me, Pietro! Explain to me how what we do is good when people-when children die in the process! We are fighting a losing battle! It doesn't matter how many we save or how many HYDRA bases we take down because nothing and I mean NOTHING can ever bring that child back!" Tears were rolling down Pietro's face now as you continued, " He was in my arms, Piet. I held him close to me and in a moment of panic I...I left him there! I left him in that building to die! How could I do that? How can I call myself an Avenger?" 

You could no longer speak as you broke down again, falling into Pietro's open arms. He murmured in Sokovian in an effort to comfort you until you stopped crying. You sobbed for what felt like hours and by the time you finished, you'd made a decision. You wiped the tears from your face and crawled out of Pietro's arms. "I'm leaving, Piet. I can't do this anymore." The look of content on his face quickly changed to a mixture of anger and misery. He jumped up and looked down at you."Y/N, vait. Zhink about zhis, please." 

You shook your head. "I can't. I won't let my mistakes cost anymore lives. Besides, the team will function fine without me." You got up and moved to pack your suitcase. "Zhat's not true! Ve need you! I need you," Pietro begged, his eyes shining with tears yet again. "I'm sorry. I just can't stay. I can't fight this fight anymore. There's no point to it." You leaned up on tip toe and kissed Pietro's cheek. "Good bye Pietro. I'll miss you. Tell Steve I said good bye." You transported yourself out of the tower. As soon as you left, Pietro looked around the empty room and whispered, "But I need you. I love you." He sank back down to the floor and sobbed.


	12. Decisions of the Numb Heart part 2 (Pietro Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team needs you, Pietro is sent to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguing, a teeny bit of fluff at the end and there is a third part in the works.

"Maximoff!" Pietro's head snapped up at the sound of Nick Fury's voice. In the months since you'd left, the older Maximoff had been a mess. He only left the Tower on missions and Steve was beginning to leave him behind on those as well, saying his mind wasn't focused. Pietro didn't argue. How could he? His best friend and the person he loved had just given up and left the team. 

"Maximoff, would you pay attention?" Pietro shook his thoughts from his head and tried to listen to what Nick was saying. "There's a mission we need you for." Pietro nodded, but Nick wasn't done. "We need Y/L/N." Pietro frowned. When you'd teleported from the Tower, no one knew where you'd gone. You'd left behind every possible way of tracking you. "I don't know vhere to find Y/N," he admitted, making Nick smirk.

"Lucky for you, I've already done that part for you. You just have to go get them." Pietro was on his feet faster than he moved in weeks. "Vhere?!" As soon as the location passed Nick's lips, Pietro was gone. He wanted nothing more than to see you again. It took a matter of seconds for Pietro to find the address Nick gave him and when he did, his brows furrowed. This couldn't be the right place.

He was standing in front of a large building and the sign by the door read: (H/T) Orphanage. Why would you be there? Pietro took a chance and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing an older woman. Her dark hair had streaks of silver throughout it and her eyes sparkled. The corners of her eyes crinkled and her lips turned up. "May I help you?" Suddenly, Pietro felt silly and oddly nervous. "I'm looking for Y/F/N. I vas told I could find them here." 

The woman's smile widened. "Certainly. Y/N is out back with the children. They're getting their daily exercise." Pietro did his best not to run. He didn't want to frighten the old woman. "Come in. Come in." Pietro gave her a smile and followed her in. "How do you know Y/N?" Pietro told her they used to work together. "I see. Y/N doesn't talk much about the past. Only that they were lead to work with unfortunate children. I was grateful for the help." 

Pietro was silent as the woman opened the back door. There was a large group of children standing in the yard with you in the center. His breath caught in his throat. You looked different. Happier. How could he take you away from this? He wanted to turn back and leave, but you noticed him before he could.

Your mouth dropped open for a split second. "Alright, guys. Why don't you go play on your own for a bit?" The children dispersed and you walked over to Pietro. "Piet? W-What are you doing here?" you asked softly. You never expected to see Pietro again, especially not here. "Can ve talk?" You looked at your boss, who nodded. "Come on. We can go to the office." At Pietro's nod, you lead him back inside. 

Once inside the office, you turned to him. "What are you doing here, Pietro? How did you even find me?" Pietro shrugged. "I didn't. Fury did. He says ve need you. For a mission." You immediately shook your head. "No. I told you I was done with that. I belong here." Pietro frowned. "You cannot just be done. You know that, Y/N. The vorld needs us. All of us. Are you going to let one mistake jeopardize the entire planet?" 

"I CAN'T!" you roared, slamming your hands on the desk before sighing heavily. "His name was Bobby. Did you know that? That little boy? His name was Bobby and he was eight years old. He had his whole life ahead of him and I just left him there to die, Piet," you were nearly crying again and Pietro took no time in speeding over and wrapping his arms around you like old times. 

"I know, Y/N. After you left, Steve and I looked into them. But is this really the way to make up for it? You could be out there saving more children, but instead you are here. You are wasting your talents for vhat?! If you continue to sit back and do nothing, Bobby's death vill be in vain!" You glared at him. "I'm helping these children, Pietro. They need me." You could see Pietro's face getting red as he grew angry. His arms dropped to his sides. "I NEED YOU! Did you even think about that? Did you think about how much it would hurt others vhen you left?" 

You stood there in silence, frustrating Pietro more. "You know vhat? Stay then. When you decide that you are ready to be the hero you know you're meant to, I'll be vaiting. You know my number. Goodbye." Without another word, Pietro sped off, leaving you sitting there dumbfounded. Was he right? Was this really the way to keep Bobby's memory alive? The longer you sat there thinking, the clearer the answer became. You quickly jotted down a note and teleported to the Tower. To your old room. 

It was exactly as you left it, including Pietro sitting on the floor. "You'd think Tony would have had someone come in and dust this place," you quipped, making the Sokovian look up at you in surprise. "Y/N..." You gave him a watery smile. He stood up, towering over you. "You were right, Piet. I'm needed here." In a split second, you were in his arms again. "I'm glad. Now, I think the rest of the team vould like to see you." You smiled. "I'd like to see them too."


	13. Sister Widow (Natasha Romanoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend betrays you and your best friend comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of cheating, humor.

Natasha's brows furrowed as her phone rang and your number appeared on the screen. She answered the called. "Nat?" your voice came over the speaker and Natasha could tell that you'd been crying. "I'm on my way," she said and hung up, not caring that she had no idea what was going on. She grabbed a set of keys to one of Tony's many cars and revved the engine. Natasha didn't have many friends, so she took care of the ones she did have, especially you. You were her best friend and to you, Natasha was kind of like a big sister. She looked after you. 

She was at your house about fifteen minutes after you called. She had a key and let herself in. "Y/N?" she called. "In here," you answered. Natasha heard the tears in your voice. "What happened?" she asked, plopping down on the couch next to you. "He cheated! Y/E/N cheated on m-me," you sobbed out. Natasha threw an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close. "It's alright. He's not worth the tears, Y/N. Just tell me exactly what happened." 

You proceeded to explain how you'd caught Y/E/N out in town, his hands and lips on someone else, about how you confronted him and the terrible things he said to you in response. Natasha listened intently the entire time. She may not have much experience in love, even going so far as to thinking it was for children, but she knew you. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment and Natasha was going to make sure that he paid for what Y/E/N paid for what he did to you. 

Natasha got up, went to the kitchen and grabbed what you liked to call the "Emergency Break-up Kit." It had everything you needed after a breakup. She brought it to you, pressed a comforting kiss to your temple and said, "I'll be back soon." You looked at her, confused but nodded anyway. You knew better than to ask Natasha too many questions. She'd tell you anything you wanted to know when she was good and ready. She walked out the front door, doing her best not to slam it behind her. 

Natasha knew where your ex lived and hoped he'd be at home. She made a phone call before she raced to his apartment as quickly as possible so she could deal with this quickly and efficiently. She'd never met your ex before, but she was Natasha Romanoff, expert spy and assassin! She was going to do something about this cheater. She reached up and knocked on the door to his apartment. "What?" he asked as he opened the door. 

He stopped short when he saw Natasha, a slick smile spreading across his lips. "Well, what can I do for you, gorgeous?" Natasha fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you. My car broke down and my phone died. Can I use yours? No one else seems to be home," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. "Of course. Come on in." Natasha flashed him a charming smile and entered the small 6th floor apartment. 

As soon as the door was closed, Natasha turned on your ex. She quickly grabbed him by the wrist and forced his arm behind his back. "What the hell?!" With her free hand, Natasha smacked the back of his head. "Hush." She pulled over to the window and opened it, immediately feeling the cool New York night air. Your ex was a fairly large man, so Natasha was glad she called in a friend to help. As if reading her mind, the front door opened again and Steve came in.

"Romanoff, what's going on?" Natasha still had Y/E/N by the arm. "This is Y/N's ex...the one I told you about over the phone?" Steve's usually stoic face contorted in anger. "Oh really?" Natasha nodded and Steve left the doorway to approach the two. In a split second, he was dangling Y/E/N out of the 6th floor window by his legs. Natasha stood beside Steve and called down, "Now, you are going to call Y/N and beg her forgiveness. You are not to try and get back with her and you will NEVER cheat on another girl ever again." 

"Screw you!" he shouted. Steve slightly loosened his grip, causing Y/E/N to fall a bit. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Natasha smiled and told Steve to pull him in then watched as he called you. Once he hung up, Natasha left and made her way back to you. "What did you do?" you asked the minute she opened the door. "Y/E/N just called me and apologized." Natasha smiled and replied, "I didn't do anything. Steve did dangle him out of his apartment window though." You busted out laughing at the deadpan look on your friend's face. "Thank you, Nat," you said when you finally stopped laughing. Natasha put her arm around your shoulders again and said, "You're welcome. No one gets to mess with my best friend."


	14. Close Call (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with Thor comes a little too close for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some funny Thor.

You swung your sword, blocking another blow from Sif. You were training in Asgard, much to your confusion and delight. You were Midgardian, but Thor had seen potential in you to be a great warrior. So, he persuaded Odin to allow you to train on Asgard. At that moment, you were sparring with Sif and Fandral as Thor watched from the sidelines with a smile on his face. "You can do better than that, Y/N!" Sif yelled at you as she and Fandral both came at you. 

You deflected their blows with ease but suddenly you heard a WHOOSH coming from behind you. You barely made it out of the way before Thor's hammer came flying right to the spot your head had been. "Thor! What the h-" you were cut off by Sif shoving you to the ground. "Don't get distracted, Y/N," she said with a scoff. She offered her hand to help you up. You took it and laughed. 

Sif didn't like you when you first arrived, but you'd proven your worth to her. You walked over to Thor and gave him a little push. "Don't do things like that!" Thor's booming laughter echoed across the training yard. "You must be prepared for anything, Y/N!" he said as his laughter continued. You crossed your arms over your chest and huffed, " Yeah, well that's the closest I've ever come to a heart attack. Let's not do that again." 

You joined in the round of chuckles as you all put away your practice weapons. You stretched out your arms, admiring the way your muscles moved. You were already much stronger than you when you came to Asgard and much more fit. "You have done well," Thor said from behind you. "Thanks, Thor! I don't think I ever properly thanked you for bringing me to Asgard in the first place, come to think of it," you replied looking over your shoulder at the blonde prince. 

Thor smiled at you. "Come, we must drink in celebration!" You quirked a brow. "Thor, I lost." Thor shrugged. You rolled your eyes. Thor never really needed a reason to drink. He'd only said it for your benefit. "Oh!" he said suddenly and held out his arm. In a split second, hammer came flying passed your head. The leather strap attached the handle grazed your ear. "THOR!" You put your hand over your heart to calm down. "That was a little too close for comfort. I thought we agreed not to do that again." Thor merely laughed and left you standing in the training yard still trying to catch your breath.


	15. Take a Break (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes his kid take a break from school work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Tony

You groaned out loud as you began hitting your head on the desk in front of you. "What's wrong, kiddo?" your dad asked. You looked up at him. "I'm never going to finish this paper before it's due." You'd been working on the same paper for about three weeks and it didn't seem like you were getting anything done. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he rolled his chair over to you. Peeking over your shoulder, your dad saw that you'd only typed about one paragraph.

"I just can't seem to get my ideas on paper. Not clearly at least. They keep coming out a jumbled mess. I type about a page and half, re-read it and then delete it," you explained. As the child of the one and only Tony Stark, people expected a lot out of you academically. You weren't unintelligent, but you didn't have the genius I.Q. of your father. You struggled in school sometimes. "How long have you been working on this paper today?" 

"About four hours. It's due on Monday," you replied as you felt tears of frustration in your eyes. "Kid, you need to take a break. You're over working your brain. Come on!" He pulled you from your seat and out of the lab. You often did your schoolwork in there since it was one of the few quiet places in the tower. The two of you ran until you got to the elevator. AC/DC blasted over the speakers as you rode down to the garage. 

"Where are we going, Dad?" He didn't answer. Instead he gestured to one of his many sports cars. "Get in." You sighed but did what you were told. You didn't want to go anywhere. You needed to work on your paper. "Dad, I REALLY need to work on my paper!" you whined, but he just smiled and continued driving down the busy streets of New York. 

After a few moments, he pulled into the parking lot of an old frozen yogurt place (or ice cream if you prefer). "Dad, seriously? We haven't been here since I was, like, ten," you said with a laugh. Your quickly retorted, "Excuse me kid, you were 16 and studying for your finals. We used to come here all the time. So, we are going inside to eat and then I'm taking you to the park to go skating." You opened your mouth to argue, but he cut you off with his "I'm not talking about this anymore" look. 

You let your dad buy you ice cream and take you to the park. After you laced up your skates, you stood up and started skating around him in circles. "Come on, old man. You're moving like molasses!" You were skating backwards when he finally began moving just to fall flat on his butt. You burst out laughing and rolled over to him. "The great Iron Man can't skate?" He grumbled and hoisted himself up. "Shut up." He nudged your shoulder, causing him to fall again and you shortly after. 

For a few minutes, the two of you just stayed on the ground laughing and ignoring the looks of passersby. "Thanks, Dad. I needed this." He ruffled your hair a bit and gave you a smile. "I know you, kiddo. You work harder than anyone, but we all need a break sometimes. I'll bet you anything that when we get home, you'll have no problem writing that paper of yours." He was right. You got your paper finished by the next day. Your father gave you a knowingly and walked out of the lab singing, "I told you so." You laughed and followed him out.


	16. Best Friends, Boyfriends and Babies (Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some news that you aren't sure you want to share with your boyfriend, Bucky, but your best friend Tony has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of pregnancy, fluff.

"No! No! No!" you cried, "This can't be happening!" You stopped moving and looked around the bathroom. It was a complete and utter mess. You'd just spent the last several minutes tearing it apart looking for something. Something that had changed your life already. That's right, you were looking for the little plastic stick with two pink lines. "Where is it?! I could have sworn I left it on the counter!" You asked yourself aloud. You'd left it there so that when your boyfriend returned to the tower, he'd see it. Turns out, he'd had a rough mission and you decided that your original idea was probably not the best way to reveal the news. 

Questions began filling your mind. What if he already found it? What if he was angry about it? Did Bucky even want children? You sank to the floor in the bathroom and groaned. "What's wrong, sweet pea?" came a voice from the doorway. You jerked your head up to find your best friend, Tony Stark standing there with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Nothing, Tony. I just lost something important. I thought I put it on the counter, but now I can't find it." The smirk did not leave his face.

"What could possibly be so important? Something you don't want to share? Maybe something you don't want the Terminator to know?" You snapped your head up to look at him. "Tony," you said warningly. Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out the test. "I found this little guy when I came looking for you earlier. Something like this could be considered important, right?" You launched yourself at the billionaire, who held the pregnancy test out of your reach. "Tony, give it back right now or so help me! And don't you DARE tell Bucky!" You threatened. "Tell Bucky what?" 

Damn. You looked over Tony's shoulders to find Bucky. He cocked an eyebrow at the two of you. His eyes traveled from you, up Tony's arm to his hand. Your own eyes widened as you saw the recognition on Bucky's face. "I'm going to kill you, Tony," You muttered loud enough for him to hear you. Tony tossed the test at Bucky and took off running. "Tony Stark, you get back here right now!" You shouted and ran after him, readying a fire ball in your hand. You were halfway down the hall when you heard Bucky yell, "Wait! Y/N!" You stopped and turned back to him. He smirked and said, "Just don't hurt the baby ." Laughing, you temporarily forgot about Tony and jogged back to Bucky. 

He pulled you in for a passionate kiss, resting his forehead on yours when you broke apart. "You're not mad?" He shook his head. "I'm...well I can't describe it. Excited? Happy? Scared for my life?" You shared a laugh and another kiss. "I knew he'd be happy," you heard Tony say behind you. "Stark, you have three seconds before I let her go. One...two..." Tony took off again and Bucky released you. "Give him hell, Doll." 

Throughout the tower, everyone could hear Tony's cries  
"Y/N, please!"  
"I didn't mean to!"  
"Wait! Wait! Think of the baby! "  
"Think of the baby's favorite uncle!" The sound of something hitting a wall echoed through the tower.  
"That's my girl," Bucky thought to himself.


	17. How to Stop Fighting Cousins part 1(Tony Stark, Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your cousin Tony fight almost non-stop and the team has had enough. But what will happen when one of the team decides to do something about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swears, implied sexy times, embarrassed Steve.

To say that you and your cousin fought was an understatement. You two argued to the point that the rest of the team would find any excuse to leave when you and Tony were in the same room together. You were his opposite in nearly every way and as a result, the two of you butted heads more often than not. Most of the fighting was caused by Tony's infamous ego and his insistence that he knew better than you. Needless to say, the team was fed up with the constant bickering and were trying to find a way to put an end to it.

"We could lock them in a room together until they stop," Sam suggested folding his arms over his chest. Steve immediately vetoed that idea. "My wife is claustrophobic. I'm not putting her through that." You were in the gym and Tony was out of the tower with Pepper for the day. "Let's put them in a Get-Along-Shirt. It's what I do with my kids," Clint said. Loki, who had been silent until that point, scoffed. "Truly, your intellect is a thing to behold. Will this plan not simply cause them to quarrel more?" They all turned to face him. "You got a better idea?" Loki's stoic expression changed into a devilish grin. 

 

*Time skip to the next morning*

You woke up to a girlish scream echoing throughout the tower. You bolted up in bed. It took you a moment to realize that you weren't in your room. "What in the world?" you asked yourself and turned to look at Steve, only it wasn't Steve in the bed next to you. It was Pepper. You were in Tony's room, in Tony's bed. Another scream brought you from your thoughts and woke Pepper. You threw the covers back and made for the door, passing a mirror on the way. You caught a glimpse of your reflection and stopped dead. The face looking back at you wasn't your face. 

"TONY!!!" you screamed at the top of your lungs with his voice. You ran into the kitchen and found Steve sitting at the counter, blushing furiously. Across the kitchen you saw Tony in your body. His eyes were wide and he kept opening and closing his mouth resembling a fish. "What did you do?!" you asked him or rather screamed at him. He said nothing, just kept opening and closing his mouth. The rest of the team sat around, chuckling. You ran your hand over your face, cringing at the feeling of Tony's facial hair. It made you very glad that Steve was clean-shaven. "I do not believe that this is Brother Stark's doing, Lady Y/N," Thor commented. 

You turned back to Tony who finally managed to speak. "I've seen things that can't be unseen," he started softly. You noticed your husband's blush deepen as you recalled the events from the previous night. You felt your own cheeks heat up as Tony cried, "I woke up next to a naked Spangles! I will never be able to get that out of my head!" The rest of the team couldn't control their laughter at that. "If Tony didn't do this, who-" you cut yourself off when the likely culprit entered the room. "LOKI!" The God of Mischief smirked.

"You did this, Reindeer Games?" It was odd seeing yourself talk. "I did. I hoped it would end the endless squabbling between the two of you." You could see the heat rising in your body. "Hey, Tony. Calm down before you hurt yourself." Your powers of elemental control were dangerous when your emotions went wild. "Fix it, Loki. Change us back," Tony threatened. Loki's smirk fell. "I am afraid that I cannot. I seemed to have miscalculated and I cannot undo the spell. You will simply have to wait until it wears off." Keeping your temper in check, you asked, "And how long will that be?" Loki shrugged. 

"Tony, how do you work the suit? I'm gonna blast him!" You were angry, but Tony now had your powers. Sam and Natasha took both your arms and led you away from Loki. All Steve had to do was pick Tony up. "Look, you two brought this on yourselves," Natasha said, "And you're just going to have to deal with it." You sighed and once again, Tony was silent for a moment. Then he went to the bathroom. "Steve, honey. You okay?" He had yet to say a word. He nodded and then turned from you. "Tried to kiss me this morning and Tony freaked, huh?" 

Before he could answer, Tony let out yet another earth shattering scream. "Now what?" You thought for a moment then felt your lips curl upwards into a smile. "What's the smile for, Y/N?" You did a mental countdown in your head and Tony emerged from the bathroom looking petrified. "What's wrong, dear cousin?" you asked sweetly knowing exactly what it was. "Seriously, Y/N! Why today? Of all days why did you have to start today?" You let out a laugh. "It's not like I can control it Tony, but you're going to have to deal with it. Oh, and by the way good luck with the cramps."

As if on cue, Tony suddenly doubled over. " Why do I feel like there are a thousand knives stabbing me all at once?!" You rolled your eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen. Go get a heating pad." Tony was about to answer when multiple phones started chiming. Text messages from Fury. A new mission in two days. You exchanged a glance with your cousin. How the hell were you supposed to go on a mission in each others' bodies?


	18. How to Stop Fighting Cousins part 2(Tony Stark, Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tony have an interesting time getting used to being in each other's bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swears, embarrassment, implied sexy times.

"Y/N! How do you work these stupid powers of yours? I'm getting creamed over here!" Tony's voice came over the comm. You blasted a HYDRA agent about to shoot you. The suit was easy enough to use after you figured out how to work it, but Tony was struggling with your powers. You understood. When you first discovered them, you had no idea how to control them. You'd accidentally caught several things on fire and used wind to blow people into walls. "Tony, you have to relax and think about what you're doing! Don't focus on what you're feeling. If you do, you'll hurt yourself or one of us. Just breathe, okay. I'll be there as fast as I can." 

By the time you made your way to Tony, he was surrounded by agents. You blasted a few while Tony struggled to keep in control. "Tony, just breathe. I know you can do this." Before you could say more, you were thrown back by a strong gust of wind. "Not exactly what I meant," you groaned, "But good job anyway." You were incredibly thankful for the suit at that point. It protected you from the impact of the blast. The rest of the team joined the two of you and dispatched the agents. "We got what we came for. Let's get to the jet," Sam said. 

Once on board, you turned to Tony and saw tears. "Are- are you crying?" He glared at you and cried, "You dented the suit, Y/N." The entire team tensed. "Seriously, Tony? I saved your life and you're complaining about a dent in your precious suit? A suit that you can fix, by the way! The stupid dent is your fault anyway!" Sam held back a groan and moved to the front of the jet with Steve. Steve had taken to avoiding both you and Tony since the first morning. He couldn't handle the fact that his wife was in her cousin's body and he'd nearly kissed Tony. The arguing continued to escalate all the way back to the tower. 

"It does not appear as if your plan has worked, Brother," Thor commented before exiting the quinjet with Loki. "You simply need to be patient. It will succeed eventually." You pushed between the two gods and glared at Loki. "You better hope this wears off soon, Loki," you hissed and continued walking inside. After the mission and several hours of arguing with Tony, you were physically and emotionally exhausted. You wanted sleep. 

 

*Time skip*

"Tony, please?" you begged. There hadn't been anymore missions, but Tony had scheduled several public appearances for himself before the whole body-switch fiasco. "No, Y/N." You pouted. It had taken you three more days to get used to being in Tony's body. There was just one thing that bothered you more than anything. "You are not shaving my face, Y/N. I have an imagine to maintain." 

"Screw your image, Tony. I can't stand the facial hair. It's driving me crazy." He stood his ground and for once, you gave in. You had to admit, it was grueling hearing yourself arguing. It was also difficult to be Tony. He was right about having an image and it was difficult to keep up with. Tony was also learning just how hard it was to be a woman. He'd had every single PMS symptom known to mankind and all while having to control your rather dangerous powers. 

After another awkward public appearance, you were finally able to relax in the tower. The one plus side to being Tony was that you could handle much more liquor than you could in your own body. Tony, on the other hand, was feeling tipsy three drinks in. He was slurring his words while you were able to laugh at his antics. After a sixth drink, Tony decided that he was wearing too many clothes. Steve intervened when Tony began taking off his shirt. He was still embarrassed about the whole situation, but he didn't want anyone else seeing your body. He picked Tony up and carried him to bed. 

The next morning, you woke up with a splitting headache and something tickling your nose. You pushed your hair from under your nose and your eyes snapped open. You were in Tony's room again, but that wasn't what shocked you. What shocked you was the (h/c) hair laying across your shoulder. You ran your hands through it and across your face. No facial hair. You jumped out of bed and ran over to a mirror. Your own face was looking back at you. 

You raced to the kitchen and found Tony sitting at the table. "TONY!" He jumped and looked up at you smiling. "We're back!" You went over to him and hugged him. "Thanks for dealing with my PMS for me," you joked when you pulled back. "Never again, sweet pea. Never again. Thanks for not shaving my face. Can't improve perfection." You playfully punched his shoulder as Steve sauntered into the room. "Morning, Capsicle," Tony greeted. Steve whipped his head around and looked at the two of you. "Tony? Y/N?" You nodded and said, "Good morning honey." 

"Oh, thank God!" he cried. In two large steps, he closed the space between the two of you. He kissed you deeply and then picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. "Where are we going, Stevie?" He walked toward the elevator. "Bedroom," he growled and you heard Tony's voice from the kitchen. "Something's can't be unseen!"


	19. Assistance (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader breaks her arm on a mission and needs a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little awkwardness, fluff.

"UGH!" you practically screamed at the jar of peanut butter that you simply couldn't open. You had broken your arm on the last mission and now everything was difficult. It was only your second day with the cast and you already hated it. You glared at the jar hoping it would open of its own free will. No such luck. You weren't one to give up and you most definitely were not going to ask for help from anyone. "Having trouble, Y/N?" you heard Bucky ask. You glared at him over your shoulder. "Nope, I got it." Bucky chuckled. He watched as you grabbed the peanut butter and brought it to your seat. 

You sat down, squeezed the jar between your knees and opened it with your free hand. "HA!" you yelled triumphantly. Bucky shook his head. "You know you can ask for help," he told you before leaving the room again. You scoffed and grabbed the peanut butter with your good hand and attempted to make a sandwich. After your third attempt, you threw your bread away and settled for just eating peanut butter off a spoon. The truth was, you hated asking anyone for help. You were an Avenger for goodness sake! 

You finished your peanut butter and decided that you needed a shower. You made your way up to the floor you shared with Bucky and Steve. Soon, you were ready to shower, but there was one problem...you couldn't get your cast wet and you desperately needed to wash your hair. You decided to wrap your cast in a plastic bag first and wash your body while you tried to figure out how to get your hair clean. You quickly did that, but you simply couldn't wash your hair effectively. 

You dried yourself off as best you could and pulled on a robe. The robe fixed strangely because of your arm. The more you tried to do, the more frustrated you became. You let out an animal-like screech, picked up the nearest thing and threw it against the wall. Not two minutes later, your door burst open and a frantic looking Bucky was standing there. "Y/N? Are you alright?" You nodded and began crying. 

"Whoa, Doll! Deep breathes. It can't be that bad," he told you, coming over to wrap high right arm around you in an awkward hug. "Yes. It is! I b-broke my f-favorite b-brush!" you wailed, burying your face in his chest. Bucky cocked a brow in confusion. "Um, how?" You pointed over to the wall. Bucky saw the small hole the brush had left and then moved his gaze down to the floor where your brush now lay broken in two. "Why did you throw it?" 

"I can't do anything, Bucky! I can't even wash my hair and it's gross! It still has a bit of blood and debris from out last mission! Plus it stinks!" You began sobbing again. You may have been a highly trained Avenger, but you were still a woman and you wanted your hair to smell nice. "Okay, okay." Bucky rubbed small circles on your back until you were breathing normally again. "Bucky?" He pulled away a bit to look at you. "Will you please help me?"

Bucky gave you a smile. "Sure. Why don't you try and put on a swimsuit while I go run the bath? That way we don't have to rewrap that arm." You nodded and Bucky went to your bathroom. Once you heard the water, you moved to your dresser to find your bathing suit. A cute little tankini. You groaned again. It had been nearly a year since you wore it last and you had forgot that it tied at the top. You pulled it on and held the top against your chest.

Bucky came out of the bathroom with his eyes covered. "You're fine, Bucky. I, uh, need your help tying this, though," you told him and you felt your cheeks flush. Bucky quickly walked over and tied the top of your suit. "Bath is ready." He helped you into the tub so you could avoid getting your cast wet. You felt like a child as Bucky removed the showerhead and used it to wet your hair. After a moment, you felt his hands massaging the shampoo into your scalp. "Thanks for doing this, Bucky. I appreciate it," you whispered. 

Bucky laughed softly. "It's no problem, Y/N. I told you, you can always ask for help. No one is going to think less of you." He grew quiet again as he rinsed the shampoo from your hair and then smoothed the conditioner through it. "I hate this." Bucky's hands stopped. You looked behind you and saw the look of hurt on his face. "Oh, no! Not this!" you cried motioning between him and your hair before continuing, "I hate having to rely on other people's assistance. It makes me feel useless." Bucky resumed combing the conditioner through your hair with his fingers. 

"You are not useless, Doll. How do you think I felt when I first joined the team? No one really wanted me around except Steve. You are not useless. You're injured." You smiled at your friend and nodded. "Thanks, Buck." After a couple minutes of silence, Bucky rinsed the conditioner from your hair and then helped you from the tub. "Here you go. I really hope you can manage getting dressed on your own because honestly, I think it would be really awkward for me to see you naked...for you anyway." You gave him a little smack on the arm and laughed.


	20. Something More (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're used to one-night stands and short term romances. Then, Tony Stark entered your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Something clicked and it scared you. For years you told yourself that relationships held no interest for you. That one night stands were all you needed to get through life. That love wasn't in the cards for you and you were okay with that. You liked it that way. Until the day realized that you'd fallen prey to the most cliché rom-com moment in the history of rom-com moments. You were falling for your best friend. 

When you met Tony, he flirted with you incessantly. When you told him that you weren't looking for a relationship, he backed off and the two of you became fast friends. You would occasionally get together for lunch or dinner and you were invited to all of his parties. Over time, occasional turned into two or three times a month, then once a week and now you were practically eating every meal together when Tony wasn't busy. 

It had gotten to where you craved the hugs he gave you every time he'd see you or whenever you would leave. You wanted to be around him and, if the lingering hugs and touches were any indicator, Tony was feeling the same way. At that moment, you sitting on one side of the bar as Tony stood on the other pouring you both a drink. You'd both had a late dinner and Tony invited you to stay and drink. You agreed readily, hoping you could get to the bottom of why you were feeling this way. 

Tony came around the bar to sit next to you and you both talked for hours, neither one noticing just how close you were getting. When your knee brushed against his, you gulped loudly. Tony's gaze flicked down to your lips and then back up to your eyes. The space between you was so small, if either one of you spoke, your lips would touch. You weren't sure if it was the booze or your own feelings, but you closed the miniscule gap. 

When your lips touched, you felt a thousand butterflies fluttering in your stomach. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your palms were sweating. You quickly cut the kiss short, your eyes wide and full of tears. "Y/N?" You backed away and moved to stand, but Tony caught your wrist. "Sweet pea...tell me what's wrong? Was it the kiss because I gotta be honest, I've been waiting for that for a long time," he said. You looked back at him. "It's not that. I don't want whatever this is to ruin what we have! I never wanted a relationship until this and it scares the crap out of me!" you exclaimed. 

Tony let go of your wrist and stood up. He was slightly taller than you, but not much. He pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you in a hug. "Y/N, I'm scared too. I don't have the best track record, but with you...I feel different. I don't want anyone else. If you're willing to give me a chance, we can take this as slow as you want," he told you. You pulled back a little to gaze into his deep brown eyes. "Do you mean that?" He nodded and kissed your forehead. "You just say the word." You smiled at him. "Alright. Let's give this relationship thing a shot!" 

*time skip*

After three years of dating, you and Tony married and another three years later, you gave birth to twins. Now, your twins were toddlers and they were wearing you out, if you were honest. "Anthony Stark! I want to slow down!" you called back to him, jokingly. His laughter reached your ears, making you smile. You sighed, glad that you had given a relationship a chance, that you and Tony had something more than friendship.


	21. Unique Abilities (Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gives the reader a good talking to when she feels useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Clint!

Once again, you were feeling useless. The mission was over and it had gone well, but you couldn't help but feel like you didn't do your fair share. How could you when you didn't have any real abilities like the others did? Sure, you could hold your own in a fight, but the rest of the team just seemed far more competent than you. You sighed quietly as you entered the Tower behind the others. You just wanted to go shower and try to wash away the feeling of uselessness. 

No one knew you felt this way. Well, at least you thought no one did. There was, however, one person that noticed your change in moods after every mission. He noticed just how down you felt and it bothered him. Clint. He watched you more closely than he cared to admit. He could see in your eyes just how upset you were and this time, he decided to do something about it. 

The next morning, you jolted awake at the sound of someone pounding on your door. "UHHHHH!" you groaned and burrowed further under your blankets. You were vaguely aware of the door opening, but you weren't ready for the cool air that hit your body when your blankets were taken away. You shot up, ready to yell at the person that dared to wake you. Then, you saw that it was Clint, bow in hand. 

"What?" you asked, your voice still laced with sleep. He chuckled. "Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty. We've got work to do. Meet me in the gym on this floor in half an hour," he said before turning on his heel and leaving the room. You gaped after him and you wondered what he could possibly want this early in the day. Still, curiosity won out and forced you out of bed. 

Thirty minutes later, you were dressed, caffeinated and waiting in the gym. Clint was already training and you watched in awe as he hit target after target without even looking. Why couldn't you have abilities like that? Clint turned to you with a smirk. "Good. You ready?" You cocked your head in confusion and Clint laughed at how much you looked like a puppy. 

When he stopped laughing, Clint turned serious. "I know you're feeling upset. I can see it." You sighed heavily and told him," I just feel...useless. I have no business being on the team. I don't have any powers or special abilities like the rest of you." Clint set down the bow, shaking his head. "Look, you may not have super powers, but you have other abilities. Different ones. I've seen you in training. Your knife throwing skills are phenomenal. Also, you are compassionate and understanding. You listen to the rest of us. I can't make you not feel useless. You have to do that yourself. Now, you take this bow and show me that you are ready to step up and embrace your unique abilities." 

He picked the bow up and stretched his arm out to you. With a shaky hand, you reached out and took the bow from him. He smiled and moved behind you. Clint gently pushed on your back to make you move forward toward the targets. He took one of your hands in his and placed it on the grip. "There you go." You felt your breath hitch in your throat as you realized just how close he was. It was taking everything in you to stay focused on what he was saying. 

After he finished explained everything, Clint asked, "You got it?" You bit your lip and replied in a shaky voice, "Uh-huh." Clint smirked from behind you. He loved seeing you all flustered, even when that wasn't his intention. It was a nice change from your usually composed self. "Alright. Let's get an arrow knocked for you." You let out the breath as he moved away and had to suppress a shudder when he came back and helped you ready the arrow. 

This time, Clint let out a laugh. "Do I make you nervous, Y/N?" You swallowed thickly but shook your head. "I'll tell you a secret. Lying is not one of your unique abilities," he said. This time, you chuckled, allowing yourself to finally relax. You took aim and loosed the arrow, sinking it into the target. "I did it!" In your joy, you turned and threw your arms around Clint and kissed him square on the lips. 

It only took you a second to realize what you were doing and you detached your lips from his. "I'm sorry," you whispered. You shoved his bow back into his hands and turned to leave. Clint caught your hand and that's when you noticed he was laughing. "How about we try that again without the dangerous weapon in your hands?" He placed the bow on the ground and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. His lips attacked yours. When you parted, you were breathless and so was he. After you calmed down, Clint cupped your cheek and said, "By the way, that is definitely one of your unique abilities."


	22. This Life Comes at a Cost(Bucky Barnes. Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky falls for Steve's girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst and a little bit of fluff.

Bucky forced a small smile on his face as he watched her place her hand on Steve's arm. While Bucky couldn't really remember a lot about his pre Winter Soldier days, he was certain that this had never happened before. Bucky had fallen for Steve's girl. Everything about her drew him in as much as he wished it otherwise. He could see why Steve loved her and that was one of the only things that stopped him from pursuing her. Steve. 

"Buck?" He met her (e/c) orbs and brought himself back to reality. "Yeah?" She giggled and said, "I think Steve was expecting more of a reaction than that from you." Bucky looked between the two of them. It was then that he realized that her hand now held a ring with a small diamond. "Y-you're getting married?" he asked in a small voice. They beamed at him and nodded. Bucky forced another smile and said, "Congratulations. Listen, I'm beat. I think I'll head home." He got up and headed to the door, knowing Steve would follow. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bucky rounded on Steve. "Are you crazy? You proposed?!" Steve held his hands up in defense, but a look of confusion crossed his features. "Crazy? Buck, I love her and I have for a while now. Of course I proposed. Why wouldn't I?" Steve could feel the anger radiating from his friend. He was almost afraid the Bucky would revert for a moment. "Steve, does she even know what you do? How often your life gets put on the line? Does she know that you were injected with a serum and you have this impossible strength? Do you not realize that you could hurt her?" 

"I would never-"Steve began but Bucky cut him off. "I didn't mean intentionally, Rogers. But you can't always be in control. And what about HYDRA?" Without waiting for a reply, Bucky left a dumbfounded Steve standing on the doorstep of Y/N's apartment. When he reached the tower, Bucky made his way to the gym. As he struck the punching back over and over, he thought about her. He wanted to protect her. Steve was a nice guy, but between his strength and their job Y/N could get hurt. If HYDRA found out that Steve had a weakness, they would use her against him. 

Bucky hit the bag with such force, it flew off the hook and into the wall. He sat on his knees, breathing heavily. He had to think of a way to protect her, but he wasn't sure how to do it without ruining his best friend's relationship. The last thing he wanted was to break them up. He cared for Steve too much to do that. Suddenly, Bucky had an idea. He found his phone and dialed. "Dr. Banner? I need a favor."

*Time skip just because I like to*

"You did what?!" Steve shouted from his seat in Dr. Banner's lab. Banner and Bucky flinched at the volume. Bucky stepped forward to soothe his friend's temper. "Steve, this is the only way the two of you can be together and it be safe. Y/N needs to be protected." Banner eyed Bucky knowingly. Everyone could see how Bucky felt about his best friend's fiancé. 

"Let me get this straight. After years of trying, Dr. Banner finally managed to recreate the super soldier serum and now you somehow injected it into my fiancé?!" The other two men nodded sheepishly. Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sat like that for several minutes before he spoke again. "She does NOT get pulled into the Avengers, is that understood? She doesn't get involved in this war we're fighting. Non-negotiable." Again, they nodded unable to speak. Bucky was not willing to incur Steve's wrath about this again. He hoped Steve realized that this was the only way. Steve and Y/N could still be together and Bucky could rest easy knowing Y/N was protected. 

"Fine. I suppose it had to be done." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did you do this, Buck? You know this life comes at a cost." Bucky sighed and replied, "Because you deserve to be happy and so does Y/N. The two of you can be together now without me having to worry about you accidently hurting her." Steve looked at his friend and gave a small smile. "You love her, huh?" Bucky instantly paled and began stuttering out an apology. "Relax. Just keep your hands to yourself, Jerk," Steve said with a smirk. Bucky returned the expression and answered, "No promises, Punk."


	23. Newlyweds (Pietro Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and the reader get on the team's nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied sexy times.

"Oh my God, will you two please stop?!" Tony groaned as you and your new husband Pietro sat cuddling on the couch. The two of you had just gotten back from your honeymoon, but were in no hurry to separate from one another. No matter where you were, Pietro wanted to be right next to you so he could hold your hand, wrap his arm around you or kiss your cheek repeatedly and vise versa. You both turned to look at Tony. The annoyance was plain on his face. It was only then that you glanced at the other Avengers in the room. 

Nearly everyone wore the same mask of annoyance and disgust, the only exceptions being Steve and Wanda. They had been the reason you and Pietro got together in the first place. "Seriously you two, I get you're newlyweds and all, but it's just getting disgusting," Tony continued to complain. "At least they aren't fonduing, right Steve?" Natasha asked, jokingly. Steve just shook his head. You giggled and turned your attention to the movie you had been watching. When you got up to get something to drink, Pietro began to pout. "Where are you going, Princessa?" 

That was when you realized exactly what everyone was talking about. You chuckled softly and shook your head. "We've become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about, babe," you said, turning once again to go into the kitchen. In seconds, Pietro was next to you again. "Ve are not!" You quirked a brow at him and realization dawned on him. "Oh." You laughed at your husband and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I think I get it now." 

Pietro kissed you deeply and passionately. You felt yourself being lifted up onto the counter. You sat kissing him and praying that he could feel every single ounce of love you had for him in that kiss. The kiss was interrupted by Tony yelling, "OH MY GOD! NOT ON THE COUNTERS! PEOPLE EAT ON THOSE!" You giggled at the billionaire before leaning forward and whispering to Pietro, "Bedroom."


	24. In the Bookstore (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets the reader on a trip outside the Tower when she shows a love of classic literature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Loki.

Loki reveled in the one day a week he was allowed out of the Tower without the entire team around him. Ever since Odin banished him to Midgard, Loki had been stuck like glue to at least three Avengers at all times. Then, after a while, they decided that Loki had behaved well enough to deserve one day a week where he could leave the Tower mostly unaccompanied. One Avenger had to be with him, but that was better than having everyone there or staying in the Tower all the time. 

This time, Steve had offered to babysit, for lack of a better word. Of all the Avengers, Steve was the one Loki tolerated the most. "So, where would you like to go today, Loki?" Steve asked him that morning. Loki knew just the place. He'd been eyeing it for months now. "There is a rather small bookshop nearby I would like to see," he told Steve who nodded when Loki told him the location. "I know just the place. It used to be something else back in the 40s." Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes. He really didn't care, he just wanted to get to the bookstore. 

A few hours later, Loki opened the door of the store and the familiar smell of old books filled his nose. This was his element. "I'll be at the table over there when you're ready to go," Steve said. He usually only kept one eye on Loki. He believed that Loki was changing for the better. Loki gave the super soldier a nod and began perusing the many shelves that lined the small store. After a few moments, Loki's ears picked up a soft voice. "Come on," it whispered, catching Loki's attention. 

Loki rounded the corner and saw you. You were on your tip-toes trying to reach a book, but all you were succeeding in doing was pushing it back a little further. Loki took in the look of pure determination on your face and chuckled softly. Midgardians were stubborn, perhaps even more stubborn than Asgardians. After another moment, you brought your arm down and pushed some of your (h/c) hair from your face. 

Loki turned his attention back to the shelves, looking for something in particular. He found it right in front of where you were standing. He reached up and plucked the book from the shelf and looked at the cover. Shakespeare. Loki turned and handed you the book. Any Midgardian so determined to get Shakespeare was worth perhaps an ounce of kindness from the god. 

You looked up at him, your (e/c) eyes wide. "Thank you," you said softly. "Do not mention it. Anyone willing to use that much effort getting a book deserves it." You chuckled and reached one hand out. "I'm Y/N." Loki stared at your hand for a moment before cautiously reaching out to take it. He was almost...afraid to tell you his name. What if you became frightened? That wouldn't do. He wanted to use your book as an excuse to talk to you. To talk to someone apart from the Avengers. 

As you shook his hand, waiting for his name, your smile faltered. You knew who he was of course, but you also knew he was trying to be better. "Loki," he told you after a long moment. It took you another thirty seconds after that to realize you were still holding onto his hand. "Sorry," you said as you took your hand back. Loki's brows furrowed in confusion when he immediately missed the warmth of your hand in his. He shook off the feeling and decided to ask you about the book.

"Shakespeare?" he asked, giving a little nod toward the new book in your hands. You laughed and replied, "You sound surprised. I know not many people read Shakespeare outside of school, but I can't help it. I love the Bard." Loki couldn't fight the smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth. He licked his lips and questioned you again. "Perhaps we could discuss some of his works? I have found his poetry quite enjoyable." 

"His poetry is great, but have you read his plays?" Loki nodded once. "I have read one. Romeo and Juliet, if memory serves." You looked utterly offended at the comment and you shook your head in disbelief. "Oh no. I'm not saying it's a bad play at all but it certainly isn't one of Shakespeare's best. Try this one," you told him, reaching up and pulling Hamlet off the shelf. Then, as if you just realized what you'd said you pressed your fingers to your lips. "Sorry. That was really bossy." 

This time, it was Loki's turn to laugh. "It is quite alright. I find your enthusiasm refreshing. Would you care to sit with me? We can discuss this Hamlet?" You nodded eagerly and lead Loki to the nearby chairs. Loki didn't even notice Steve watching him. He sat in the chair across from you as you delved into the reasons why Hamlet was one of your favorite plays. Loki listened with rapt attention. He had to admit that your voice was pleasing and he could listen to it all day. 

Steve looked at his watch after a while. It was nearly time to head back to the Tower, but Steve just couldn't bring himself to break the two of you apart. For probably the first time since he came to live in the Tower, Loki looked peaceful and, dare Steve say it, happy. He didn't want to ruin that for him, but he also knew that the team would probably blame Loki if they were late. Steve smiled as you laughed at something Loki said. 

Just as Steve was about to get up, his phone alerted him to a text. It was from Tony asking when the two of them would be back. Steve quickly texted back, saying: Soon. I think Loki's finally found something good in his life here. I'm not quite ready to break it up. He sent the text and then took a picture of the two of you before sending that also, proud that he managed to work the technology. Tony replied a second later: Alright, Reindeer Games got himself a girl! Steve shook his head and turned his attention back to Loki and you. 

You looked at your watch and nearly jumped up. "Oh, I'm late! I was supposed to go to my parents house for dinner." Loki's smile fell for the first time that evening. "Oh, well then you should be on your way." Loki unfolded his long legs as he stood up and offered you his hand. "Thank you. Um...maybe we could do this again sometime?" Loki frowned again. 

"I do not know if that is possible. I am not really permitted to leave my residence unaccompanied." He gestured to where Steve was sitting who gave you both an apologetic smile. "Oh. Well, what if we met back here? Same time next week? That way your friend can come too." Loki blinked in surprise as he searched your face for any tell tale sign of falsehood. When he found none, he smiled. "I would enjoy that very much, Y/N. Thank you for a wonderful evening." He took your hand in his and pressed a light kiss to the back of it before he turned to Steve. 

After purchasing his book, Loki followed Steve out. Steve wanted to ask him about you, but before he could, Loki spoke, "Captain Rogers? Would you perhaps be able to accompany me back here next week? I should very much like to see Y/N again." Loki wasn't used to asking for anything, especially not favors and most definitely not from an Avenger. Steve seemed to understand though because he answered promptly, "Sure. I think that girl may be the one thing on Earth you might actually like and there's no way in hell I'd stand in the way of that." Loki arched a brow. "What is it the Man of Iron always says? Language?" Steve groaned before shooting Loki a playful glare. "Knock it off before I change my mind." Loki didn't tease Steve again for the rest of the week.


	25. That's What Friends are For (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the reader comfort each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of nightmares and thunderstorms.

You heard Bucky groan behind you as you woke up. "Morning to you too, Buck," you say, your voice thick with sleep. Bucky yawned deeply as you turned to face him. "Thanks for staying with me, Doll," he said softly, not wanting to disturb the serenity of the morning. "That's what I'm here for," you said simply. You sat up and stretched. You'd ending up staying in Bucky's room the night before after he had another nightmare. You got up and went about your day.

You and Bucky had become friends a few months after he moved into the Tower. It had taken you that long to earn his trust. Now, the two of your were nearly inseparable. When you weren't on missions, you basically did everything together from training to movie days. You were there to help Bucky with his nightmares, just like you were for everyone else. You were the team's psychiatrist and Tony insisted that you live in the Tower with them. 

When evening rolled around, you were sitting in your bed with your tablet checking your email one last time before bed. That's when you heard it. Thunder once...twice... and then the lightning. You jumped about a mile at the next clap of thunder and ran from your room, right into something solid. You looked up and met Bucky's concerned gaze. "Come on, Doll," he whispered. He knew you hated storms with a passion. You had since you were a kid. 

You let Bucky lead you back to your bed. He crawled in with you and pulled you to him so you could rest your head on his chest. "It's alright, Y/N," he cooed when you snuggled deeper into his side as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. You held onto Bucky for dear life as the storm raged outside. He simply wrapped his arms around you tighter and spoke soothing words to you. When the storm was finally over, you felt your eyes dropping closed. "Thank you, Bucky," you whispered as you fell asleep. "That's what I'm here for," he told you, with a smile. He kissed the top of your head before closing his eyes and going to sleep himself. 

The next morning, you woke to find your legs tangled with Bucky's and his arms were still around you. He was still sleeping deeply, his face peaceful. You smiled and carefully leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw. You don't know why you did it, but you immediately regretted it when Bucky opened his eyes and smiled down at you. "I could get used to that," he muttered. "S-sorry," you said looking away and feeling the heat hit your cheeks. Bucky used his thumb and index finger to life your chin back up. He glanced at your lips, asking permission. You nodded and he pressed his lips to yours in a gentle, sweet kiss.


	26. Nightmares(Pietro Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has nightmares and goes to you for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of nightmares, obviously.

You felt his fear getting stronger as he approached you bedroom door. Thanks to HYDRA, you had a gift similar to Wanda's except instead of reading minds, you could sense and manipulate a person's deepest emotions. Right now, all you felt was fear. More specifically, Pietro's fear. You closed your book and opened the door to find your red-eyed boyfriend poised to knock. "Come on in, Piet," you told him, moving to let him pass you. 

Pietro entered your room, running his hands through his unique hair before turning those ice blue eyes on you. "Do you want me to, um..." you started to ask. You never used your ability on your teammates unless they asked you to. Pietro shook his head. "My sister isn't here and I can't sleep," he told you. You nodded toward the bed and climbed in next to him. "Vhat are you reading?" he asked you. You sheepishly showed him the cover. "Peter Pan," you replied. You had a weakness for the story. 

"Vill you read it to me?" the Sokovian hunk asked you, looking down at his hands. You smiled, leaned back and began to read the story. Soon after you began, Pietro was asleep. You shook your head fondly and put the book down. Pietro pulled you close to him as he slept and you soon felt yourself drifting off. 

After that night, it became a regular occurrence for Pietro to come to your room when he couldn't sleep and after a while, Pietro started sleeping in your room every night much to his sister's dismay. One morning, you arrived in the kitchen to find Wanda sitting by herself. "Good morning, Wanda," you greeted cheerfully. She glared at you. You were confused since you and Wanda typically got along. She loved how happy you made her brother. 

"What's up, Wanda?" She let out a huff and you could feel her anger. "Wanda, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to have to calm you myself. Your frustration is giving me a headache." She let out a tiny laugh and stopped glaring at you. Then you felt it. The real emotions she was hiding behind the anger. Sadness and suspicion. "My brother is spending every night vith you. Vhat are you doing with him?" You realized what she thought and immediately tried to set the record straight. You and Pietro and never slept together. Not that way at least. 

"It's not like that, Wanda! Honestly! I just read to him, that's all," you were explaining as Pietro zoomed into the room, his hair still a mess from sleep. "Vhat are ve talking about?" You poured yourself a cup of coffee and turned back to them. "We were talking about out nightly activities," you told him, not looking away from Wanda. "You mean vhen you read to me?" You nodded. "That is really all you are doing? Reading?" You nodded. 

"I cannot sleep vithout it anymore since that first night vhen you veren't here and I had a nightmare. Y/N read Peter Pan to me until I fell asleep," Pietro explained to his twin. You felt both of their emotions changing. Wanda went from sad to relieved while Pietro went from relaxed and happy to something stronger. Something directed at you. "Vell then, I'm sorry I vas so upset, Y/N. Thank you for helping Pietro vhen I could not." 

She left the room and Pietro turned to you. You were finally able to place the feelings rolling off of him. Admiration, gratitude and...love. You'd never felt that from him before. Intense feelings sure, but never that intense. "Y/N, I'm sorry my sister vas angry vith you. It has just become a routine vith us and I don't want it to end. Vill you please read to me again?" You smiled, kissed his cheek and said, "I'll see you tonight, Speedy." His joy in that moment was literally contagious.


	27. Love is Strange (Avengers, Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Bruce and Loki accidentally create a love potion dust and the poor reader gets dusted. She falls in love, much to Steve's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on the movie "Strange Magic".

"No, Steve. Don't touch that!" Bruce cried as Steve went to grab a beaker of pink powder. Steve instantly yanked his hand back. "Sorry, Captain but that stuff is dangerous. Tony, Loki and I discovered it by accident and it is potent." Steve walked around the desk and asked, "What is it?" Bruce gave Steve a look that said, "Don't even think about it." Steve just shrugged and was about to walked out when Tony and Loki came into the lab. 

"Where's that love potion we accidentally made, Banner?" he asked, causing Steve's head to snap in his direction. "Love potion? How do you know it's a love potion?" Bruce scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "We may have, accidentally on purpose used it on Y/N," Tony answered. Steve ran his hand through his blond hair, trying to fight back the anger he felt coming on. "You used it on Y/N? Why?" Tony gave a nonchalant shrug. "Science. I wanted to see what our little thing would do, so I blew some into her eyes. Unfortunately for me, Terminator shoved me out of the way. When Y/N opened her eyes, she became infatuated with him." 

"Wait a minute. So you're telling me that Y/N, our Y/N is in love with Bucky?" Steve asked through gritted teeth. Tony nodded. Steve held his hands stiffly at his sides, resisting the urge to punch Tony for his stupidity. "Great. Where is she?" Another shrug from Tony. Bruce gave Steve a sympathetic look and replied, "She's with Bucky. He's been trying to avoid her, but she locked the two of them and Natasha in the gym on the third floor. Told F.R.I.D.A.Y not to unlock it for any reason. We're trying to find the antidote."

Steve rushed from the lab and up to the third floor. Through the windows of the gym, he saw you. Your sister had a firm grip around your waist as you desperately tried to get to Bucky. Bucky's expression was a mix of smugness and unease. Steve tried to bust down the door, but couldn't. They had been specifically built so he couldn't do that. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, unlock this door now please!" he shouted to the AI. "I am afraid that I cannot, Mr. Rogers. Miss Y/N has instructed me not to let anyone in or out of the gym at this time." Steve groaned. This was definitely a time when being a computer genius would come in handy. 

Back in the lab Bruce, Tony and Loki were trying to figure out how to undo their little mistake. "This is what we get for letting Reindeer Games use his magic when we're trying to be all scientific," Tony grumbled. "Do not place the blame on me, Stark. It was more likely your inept attempt at what you call 'science'," Loki complained while Bruce just shook his head and rubbed his temples. 

"Will the two of you just stop?" he asked as Pepper walked by. "PEPPER!" Tony ran and dragged her into the lab. "Dust her Loki!" Bruce's eyes went wide. "Tony, are you crazy?!" Tony waved his hand at Bruce. "Calm down, Banner. We don't need the big green rage monster coming out now. Come on, Loki." Loki gave Tony a skeptical look, but did what he said and threw some of the "love dust" into Pepper's eyes. 

Meanwhile in the gym, you were still struggling to get out of your sister's iron grip. "Let me go, Natasha! I want to stay with my Bucky Bear!" Bucky glared at you. "Bucky," he corrected. You launched yourself out of Natasha's arms and into Bucky's. "Apparently, we're stuck here until the guys figure out how to reverse this," Bucky told Natasha as he attempted to detach you from his waist. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, open the door, now!" Natasha yelled at the AI. She could hear Steve on the other side of the door, pounding on it furiously and yelling. 

Steve was still outside the gym when Tony came rushing up with Loki and Bruce trailing behind. "We figured it out!" Bruce cried, but before he could say more, F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke, "Mr. Stark, an arm skis on roaches." The four exchanged a glance and Tony ran his hand down his face. "What the- Y/N! I'm going to kill you! You don't mess with F.R.I.D.A.Y!" He heard you giggle from inside the gym. Then there was a deafening scream. Yours.

"Y/N!" Steve cried. There was the sound of the glass windows breaking followed by grunts and gunshots. "F.R.I.D.A.Y! Open these doors, override protocol!" The gym doors opened and the scene that greeted them was a messy one. "AN ARMY APPROACHES, F.R.I.D.A.Y! AN ARMY APPROACHES!" Tony screamed then quickly told the AI to get his suit. Steve rushed in and began his assault of the HYDRA agents that had infiltrated the tower, always keeping one eye on you, his best friend and the woman he loved. 

Steve had been in love with you for years, but never had the courage to tell you even though everyone else in the tower knew, even your sister. Now, he was worried for your safety because you weren't yourself. You couldn't defend yourself. Natasha understood this and moved you out of the way before coming back to fight alongside the men. The agents were soon taken down and restrained, but now the gym was a complete and utter mess. 

"Bucky Bear!" you cried coming out from your hiding place and squeezing Bucky. The smile fell from Steve's face as he watched you embrace his friend. Bruce noticed of course and tapped Steve's shoulder. "We figured it out. The thing that can reverse the effect is real love," Bruce informed the super soldier. "But she doesn't love me," Steve said. "Well, there is a catch. You kind of have to kiss her." Steve felt his face heat up. Natasha glared at him. "Don't even think about it, Rogers," she growled. 

"Do you really want her to stay in love with Bucky forever? It isn't real," Bruce told her. Natasha sighed and pushed you toward Steve. "Hey Steve! Have you seen how great Bucky looks today?" you asked with a giggle. Steve had finally had enough. He grasped your shoulders and pulled you to him. He pressed his lips to yours in a kiss that he hoped conveyed every ounce of love he felt for you. You blinked a couple of times before returning the kiss. Your kiss was interrupted by Tony clearing his throat. 

"Congrats, Capsicle. You finally told her. Now we are getting rid of this stuff for good." Your (e/c) eyes met Steve's baby blues. "I love you, Steve," you said softly. "Me?" Steve looked at you as if you'd gone crazy. "You," you replied before kissing him again. "Tony, look out!" Bucky cried, causing you to whip your head around in time to see Tony slip on some glass and the love potion went flying into your sister's face. "Natasha!" Natasha blinked a few times and looked at Bucky. "Oh, no!" Bucky groaned when he caught her gaze on him. 

"What?" Natasha asked, before rolling her eyes and leaving the gym. "Huh? Must not work anymore," Bruce said. "Or maybe my sister is already in love with Bucky?" you offered, wrapping your arm around Steve's waist. "One way to find out," Tony said before pouring the powder into his own eyes. "TONY, NO!"


	28. Esteem(Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader doesn't like the way she looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low self-esteem

You sighed as you looked in the mirror for the hundredth time that evening. You were getting ready for another one of Tony's parties and you felt terrible. You'd let Natasha and Wanda pick our your dress and you hated it. It was a nice dress, but you hated the way it hugged your curves. Honestly, you didn't even like the way you looked in jeans. Besides not liking the way you looked, you weren't really in the mood to party anyway. After all, it was celebration and you didn't feel worthy of a celebration.

You'd really screwed up the last mission. You'd had one job, protect the civilians and you hadn't even been able to do that. "Ugh!" you let out a loud groan just before there was a knock at the door. You took a deep breath, plastered on a fake smile and opened the door. "Hey, Y/N are...wow," Clint breathed out. "I'm not going," you told him, moving over to the drawers to find something comfortable to wear."The hell you aren't!" he declared. "I can't go out there like this." Clint's eyes, that had been roving over your curves, grew wide. 

"Like what? Gorgeous?" You scoffed. "I'm not gorgeous, but that's not the only reason, Clint. I don't deserve to celebrate. I couldn't handle a simple job! I'm a failure and complete useless to the team!" You were sobbing now, your mascara running down your face. For a minute, Clint just stood there, arms crossed over his chest while he let you cry. When you tears died down, Clint looked at you pointedly and asked, "You done?" 

You nodded once. "Good. Now you listen and listen good. You are NOT a failure and you are not useless. You are an important member of this team. You're an Avenger. You're smart, strong, quick and you've got sass that rivals mine and Tony's. You take care of us when we need you and on top of all that, you are beautiful. So don't you sit there feeling sorry for yourself and don't ever let me hear you putting yourself down again. Now, go fix your make-up and get your butt downstairs to that party." 

For a second, you sat staring at him. Did he really feel that strongly about it? "Thanks, Clint," you whispered. He smiled at you before he sat down next to you and threw an arm around your shoulders. "Anytime, now get!" He gave your back a little push, indicating you should do what he said. You quickly fixed your raccoon eyes and returned to your bedroom. You exhaled deeply and said, "Okay, let's go." Clint escorted you down to the party, which was already in full swing. You stayed next to him the whole evening and when the party was over, you hugged him. "Thanks again, Clint."


	29. Making a Choice(Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is injured by her crush and her best friend stays by her side, trying to convince her that there are better people for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Mentions of injury, Bucky snaps, and a few swears.

Tony looked over your broken and bruised body laying on the hospital bed. Your crush, Bucky Barnes had gone full "Winter Soldier" two days ago and nearly put you in a coma. He left you bleeding and with several broken bones. As your best friend, Tony had taken to guarding you while you were in the hospital in case Bucky decided to pay you a visit. He held your hand and talked to you. He made sure you had fresh (f/f) in a vase by your bed at all times. 

"Y/N, the guy is dangerous! He put you in the hospital!" he cried to you one day when you said you wanted to see Bucky. "Tony, I want to see him. I need to let him know that I'm not angry with him." Tony's jaw nearly hit the floor. He couldn't understand how you could be so forgiving. "He nearly put you in a damn coma, Y/N! He's unstable and he isn't good for you! Who knows what will happen next time?!" he was practically screaming at you.

"Why would you say that? You know how I feel about him!" You let out a rough sob and shook your head. Tony was the only person you told about your crush on the former assassin. Emphasis on the word former. You firmly believed that Bucky could be saved and that what happened was not his fault. You saw a sensitive soul that just needed some TLC. Tony shook his head. Why couldn't you see that Bucky wasn't good for you? 

Before Tony could argue further, you told him to leave. "What?" You winced as you sat up a bit more. "Just leave, Tony. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I thought my best friend would support my decision." Tony stood up and sighed. "Y/N, eventually you are going to have to make a choice between him or your safety and I hope that you pick the right one in the end. I'll see you later, Sweet pea." He left the room as you put your head back on the pillow and cried softly. 

As soon as Tony left your room, he saw the one person he'd been protecting you from. "Don't even think about it, Barnes," he growled. Bucky would be allowed in your room over Tony's dead body. "I just want to see her." Tony shook his head. "No. You put her here and I'll be damned if I let you near her again." Bucky balled his fists. "Let me by, Stark." Tony pushed Bucky away from the door. Without thinking, Bucky punched Tony in the nose. What they hadn't realized was that you could see them through the windows next to the door. 

As the two continued fighting, you slowly and painfully inched out of the bed and toward the door. "Frickin' idiots," you muttered under your breath as you got to the door and began opening it. You poked your head into the hallway. "ENOUGH!" you screamed with all your might. They both stopped what they were doing and glanced at you. You looked at Bucky, whose face was contorted with anger and shook your head. Next, you gazed at your best friend. His nose and lip were bleeding and he would surely have a black eye by the morning. 

Bucky's expression hadn't changed and you could see what Tony had been trying to tell you. Bucky Barnes as a person wasn't dangerous. Bucky Barnes was a sweet and caring man. But, when the Winter Soldier took over, Bucky Barnes didn't exist. "Thank you for coming to see me, Bucky but I really think you should leave," you said softly as Tony picked himself up off the floor. The look of anger dissipated and Bucky left. You told Tony to come back into the room and sit in the chair. 

You did your best to clean him up. "You were right, Tony. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He smiled, which caused his lip to split again. "Stop smiling, you jerk or I'll never get the bleeding to stop," you admonished, giggling. You flinched due to your broken ribs. "Aren't we a pair?" Tony asked, taking the bloodied towel from you. "Let's get you to bed," he said. "Don't you think we should wait until we're not injured before jumping in bed?" you quipped. Tony dropped the towel and began to laugh boisterously. "Glad you're back, kid."


	30. The Twins' New Family (The Maximoff Twins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Wanda have trouble fitting in with the rest of the team. The reader helps as best they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings. Just fluff

You watched as the Maximoff twins surveyed the Tower with wide eyes. Wanda gripped her brother's arm as if he would float away if she let go and you didn't blame her. Pietro was lucky to be alive and they both knew it. "You two gonna stand there gawking all day or are we going inside?" you joked. The twins turned their gazes on you and you could see the nervousness there. You smiled at them both, hoping to reassure them. 

"Look, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I first got here. Just relax. These guys aren't so bad." You gently gave them a nudge. The three of you entered the building slowly. Wanda looked at you and you knew she was trying to read your mind. "Sorry, Wanda. No reading my thoughts. I've got all kinds of blocks around my mind. Believe me when I say that the two of you are perfectly safe here. We're going to train you and help you control these powers of yours. Turn them into something good." Comforted by your words, the twins finally relaxed and followed you the rest of the way inside. 

*time skip*

"Good job, Wanda! Try again!" you encouraged as Wanda worked with her powers and Pietro raced around the gym, trying his best to avoid hitting you and his sister. Sudden clapping made you all turn toward the door. Steve was standing there with a smile on his face. "You two are doing great!" You felt Wanda trying to hide behind your back and Pietro had hold of your elbow like a small child. 

Steve's brows furrowed and you shook your head sadly. While the twins were comfortable with you, they hadn't quite warmed up to the rest of the team. Steve left and you turned to face the Maximoffs. "The two of you know that Steve isn't going to hurt you, right? Everything that happened with Ultron was forgiven. You're part of a team now. While we may not always get along, we have each other's backs. We're a family, albeit a dysfunctional one, but still." 

The twins exchanged a look, having a silent conversation. "It has been a long since ve had a family," Wanda said, turning to face you once again, "It has always been just us." You smiled sympathetically before replying, "I understand. All of us have our own issues, but we deal with them, together." The two of them nodded in understanding. "Now, it's my turn to cook. Let's go." 

For the first time since coming to the Tower, the twins ate dinner with the rest of the team. They were quiet at first, but soon joined in the conversation. You watched happily as the rest of the team included the twins. After a while, both Maximoffs looked at you and smiled. They finally understood what you meant about family. 

You may not have been blood and you may have had your differences but the Avengers were your family. And now, you had two new members. Wanda laughed at something Sam said while Pietro decided flirting with Nat was a good idea. You shook your head and chuckled when Clint and Bruce both glared at him. When dinner was over and the dishes cleared, the twins approached you in the kitchen. "Thank you, Y/N." You quirked a brow. "For what?" They smiled at one another before saying, "For giving us a new family." Before you could reply, they swept you into a hug.


	31. Piano (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up to hear you on the piano and is flooded with memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "Samson" by Regina Spektor

Bucky woke to the sound of the piano. For a brief moment, he panicked thinking HYDRA or the government had finally caught up with him. Then, he remembered that it was you. You'd been living with Bucky for a while now and he finally trusted you. He knew you would never turn him over and that you believed he wasn't responsible for his actions as The Winter Soldier. For a few minutes, Bucky lay there on his bed listening to the soft sounds of the piano and your voice singing, "You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first." Memories of your time together flashed in Bucky's mind.

*flashback*

Bucky realized he needed to go shopping. He sighed and grabbed his last piece of bread, shoving it into his mouth as he walked back to bed. He was stopped by the sound of a scream. Bucky glanced carefully out of his window. He saw the figure of a woman running from something or someone. Bucky ran his hand through his long brunette locks, debating on whether he should help you or not. Would you even let him? His deeds may not be recorded in any books that he knew of, but everyone knew the acts of The Winter Soldier.

Another scream brought him from his thoughts. Bucky made up his mind to help you and then get as far away from you as possible. Bucky opened his window and jumped down to the fire escape, then to the ground. He was face to face with your attacker. Within seconds, the man was running from an angry former assassin. Bucky looked over his shoulder to find you staring at him, wide-eyed. He turned away to head back up the fire escape. "Wait! Please!" You followed Bucky all the way up and inside the apartment. 

*end flashback

Bucky got up and stretched, running his hand through his much shorter hair. Thanks to you, Bucky had gone back to wearing it as short as he had in the 40s, not that Bucky remembered much from that time. He chuckled to himself as he recalled how nervous you both had been when you wanted to cut his hair. 

*flashback*

Bucky approached you cautiously as always. You were laying in bed, book in hand when he entered the room. You glanced up at him and smiled. You marked your place and patted the bed beside you. "What's up, Bucky?" He was silent at first, unsure of himself. You'd been living with him for several weeks now and Bucky didn't want to scare you off. He gently lifted his hand and ran his fingers through your long locks. When his eyes locked with your (e/c) ones, Bucky couldn't contain himself anymore. "You're beautiful, you know that?" You sat there in shock for a second before you smiled.

"Thanks, Bucky," you said with a blush. A comfortable silence hung in the hair for some time before you spoke again. This time asking to cut his hair. Bucky bit his full bottom lip before nodding nervously. You took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. Bucky sat in the lone chair in the kitchen as you dug through the drawers to find a pair of scissors. Bucky watched you by the pale yellow light hanging from the ceiling. When you found the scissors, you took a deep breath and began cutting off Bucky's long tresses. 

When you finished, you held your breath as you handed Bucky a mirror hoping you hadn't messed up too badly. Bucky's usually stoic face broke out into a small smile. "You did good, Y/N. Thanks." You returned the smile before putting the scissors away. When you turned back around, Bucky was right behind you and you jumped. For someone so big, he moved so quietly. "Thank you," he whispered before closing the miniscule gap between you and pressing his lips to yours. 

*end flashback*

Bucky made his way to the kitchen first, a small smile on his face when he realized there was only one slice of bread left. He had to go to the market to get plums anyway. You were still playing and singing softly as Bucky followed the noise, chewing on the bread. You were lost in the music went Bucky found you. He leaned on the doorframe, making the old boards creak. Your fingers slipped on the keys as you realized someone was in the room with you. You turned to face Bucky, the old bench scraping across the floor and threatening to break apart. 

"You okay, Bucky?" you asked him. He nodded and walked over to sit on the bench next you. "You know, this song is a lie when you sing it," he said softy. Bucky rarely spoke above a whisper when he was with you. "Oh?" He nodded in response before saying, "I loved you first." You smiled and leaned your head on his shoulder. Bucky placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head before getting up and ready to leave for the day. If you had known what was going to happen, you would have made him stay home that day.


	32. Books Bring Us Closer (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the female reader get to know one another through their mutual love of literature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff!!

You groaned as you turned to look at the clock. 2 am. You'd been trying to sleep for hours to no avail. Groaning once more, you threw back the covers and swung your legs out of bed. You quietly made your way out of your room and down to the kitchen. You quickly drank a glass of milk before heading to the living room. "Maybe reading would help," you muttered. You stopped short when you saw Loki sitting there.

You and Loki really didn't get along very well. You weren't exactly enemies, but you weren't sure he'd changed as much as he and Thor said. You were pretty certain Loki thought you were just another "mere mortal" whose opinion didn't matter. You avoided him unless you were on a mission and it was necessary to communicate with each other. It wasn't often it was just the two of you alone in a room like now. 

Loki was sitting in a chair, one long leg crossed over the other, with your book in his hand. As much as you didn't want to interact with him, you really wanted that book. So, you cleared your throat, making Loki look up at you in surprise. "Lady Y/N. I did not expect to see you up so late." You sighed heavily. "I didn't expect to be up this late. I just came down for my book." You gestured toward the book in his hand. "My apologies. I found it lying on the table and it caught my attention." He closed the book and handed it over. 

You took it carefully. This was a different side to Loki. It wasn't the arrogant trickster you'd seen before. The man who wanted power. This Loki was quiet and somewhat withdrawn. "Thank you." You turned away to go back to your room, but you stopped. Glancing back over your shoulder, you saw that Loki had taken a seat back in his chair and was staring out the window. 

"Hey, Loki?" He turned to look at you. You offered him a small smile. "I've got a bookshelf full of books like this one if you'd like to borrow one." A grin spread over his lips. "Thank you, Lady Y/N. Would you mind if I borrowed one now?" You told him you wouldn't mind at all and he followed you back up to your room. 

The short trip to your room was full of slightly awkward silence. It was the closest you'd been to Loki that you weren't fighting. Ever. "The book you are currently reading...is that truly how women were expected to behave in society?" You glanced down at the cover of your book before you remembered that you were reading "Pride and Prejudice." You let out a soft chuckle and nodded. "Yes it was. It obviously isn't now." 

"I see." He didn't say anything else as you opened the door to your room and directed him to your bookshelf. He walked over and began peering at the titles of your books. He read a few out loud. "Treasure Island. What is that about?" You gave him a short synopsis without giving any spoilers. "Jane Eyre?" You smiled. That was one of your favorites. "It's about a woman who becomes a governess to the ward of a mysterious man. She falls in love with him." 

Loki gave a nod and moved onto the next title. "The Odyssey?" Once again, you explained what it was about but you barely finished your explanation before another title caught his eye. "Hunchback of Notre Dame?" That was one he hadn't heard of. In truth, Loki knew what several of these books were about, but he was enjoying watching your face light up as you talked about your favorite books. 

When Loki met you, he didn't care for you, but over time, you'd grown on him. He first realized it when you walked into the living room one day with your nose in a book. Somehow, you'd managed to maneuver all around the kitchen and living room without looking up. You were so invested in your book, you hadn't wanted to put it down. It had impressed Loki that one mortal could be so enthralled with books. 

"You know Loki, I think you'd really like 'Hunchback' but there's another book that would be good for you. It might help give you some perspective. Machiavelli's 'The Prince'. Unfortunately, I don't have it here with me. I let Bucky borrow it so he'd have something to read on his undercover mission. You're more than welcome to it when he comes back though." Loki nodded before reaching his hand up to the shelf in front of him. His long, thin fingers closed around the spine of the book he wanted. "Then I shall borrow 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' for now and let you get to sleep." 

*time skip*

You were climbing into bed when there was a knock on your door. You couldn't fight the smile on your face. You knew who it was. Loki had been coming to your room every few days to borrow another book and discuss the book he'd just finished. He'd made his way through a good portion of your small library and when Bucky returned, Loki immediately began reading "The Prince". 

"Come in, Loki." The door opened slowly and Loki appeared with a smile on his face. "Have you finished it already? You just got it yesterday," you said with a chuckle. He shook his head. "I have not. I simply have gotten used to our evening chats and I was hoping you would be up to talking with me." You smiled. "Of course. Come on in and make yourself comfortable." 

Loki sauntered in, the haughty persona he put on in front of everyone else melting away as he closed the door. You were beginning to see the real Loki so he had no problem letting his guard down around you. "What did you want to talk about?" you asked him. Loki sat down on the edge of your bed and began talking. You were used to it now. Sometimes during you conversations about books, you would both go off on tangents. 

"How do I go about courting a Midgardian woman?" he asked suddenly, surprising you. "Um...well , I suppose it depends on the kind of person she is." You glanced up and found his green eyes boring into you. He licked his lips. It was an uncharacteristic gesture for him. "She is...intelligent and witty. She's strong, caring, stunning and kind. A queen." You chuckled. "She sound's perfect." Loki shook his head. "Perhaps not perfect. I am learning that no one it truly perfect. She has her flaws, but they make her even more beautiful. She is perfect for me. I can truly be myself with her." 

You gave him a sad smile. "Well then, you should definitely go for it. First step is to tell her that you like her. The next step is to ask her out on a date." Loki stared at you for a moment, looking as though he was deep in thought. Then, he reached over and took one of your hands in his. There was a glint in his eye and his confidence seemed to be restored. 

"Y/N, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you on a what you call a date?" Your mouth dropped open in shock. Loki sat there, waiting for you to answer. When you continued to say nothing, his face fell and he let go of your hand. "Perhaps I misinterpreted your feelings for me. I will go." 

He stood to leave, but your hand shot out and grabbed his making him stop. He turned those heart stopping green eyes back to you. "You didn't. Misinterpret I mean. I-I really like you, Loki. I was just surprised that you want to go out with me. I'm not like the woman you described." Loki stared at you in disbelief. "Oh Y/N, love. You are everything I described and more. I don't have to hide with you and, if you will have me, I will spend every moment I have showing you just how wonderful you are." 

You felt the tears welling in your eyes. Loki thought you were beautiful. He liked you. You met his eyes again and you realized he was still waiting for your answer. You laughed through your tears. "Yes. I would love to go on a date with you." He smiled and brought a hand to you face to wipe away your tears. "Wonderful. I admit I know nothing of Midgardian courting rituals so perhaps you should plan this date." You nodded. "Loki? May I kiss you?" He smiled brightly. "I'd love nothing more," he told you before he closed the distance between you.


	33. Domestic Bliss (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader comes home to an adorable sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! All the fluff!

You grumbled to yourself as you fiddled with the keys in your pocket. It was a little after eleven at night and you were just getting home. You were supposed to relieve the sitter a couple hours before. You unlocked the door and entered your quiet house. You wandered into the living and found it empty. Next you looked in the kitchen, but still no babysitter. Curious, you went to check your children's rooms. You momentarily panicked when you saw that your son was not in his bed. You thought he might be in his sister's room so you quietly opened the door to your daughter's room. Your heart nearly melted at the sight before you.

Your husband Bucky had apparently gotten home from his mission early because there he was. He was sprawled in the middle of the princess bed with both of your children. Your small son was laying curled up on Bucky's stomach and your daughter was draped across his right arm. Your son and daughter where both in old Halloween costumes and Bucky was wearing a tiara that would surely be tangled in his hair by morning if you didn't remove it. 

You entered the night-light illuminated room and approached the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping children. You gently removed the plastic crown from your husband's head and chuckled softly. As you untangled the last strand of hair, Bucky opened his eyes. "Hey, Baby-doll," he said, his voice rough from sleep. "Hi, honey. When did you get home?" Bucky looked at the clock. "A few hours ago. Our daughter decided we needed to have a tea party." 

Bucky looked down at the sleeping children and smiled. "There is no way I'm moving them," he whispered to you. You nodded, covered them all up and made to leave the room. "Where are you going, Y/N?" You turned back around. Bucky stuck his bottom lip in an attempt to sway you. "That doesn't work with them, it's not going to work with you," you whispered with a scoff. "Please, babe? I missed you." He knew you couldn't resist that. You groaned and crawled into the small bed with your family. 

Your daughter rolled off Bucky's arm and curled into you as you tried to get comfortable. Bucky wrapped his now numb arm around you and pulled the two of you close to him. The children stirred a little, but didn't wake up. You laid your head on Bucky's chest and let out a sigh. "I love you, Y/N." You looked up and smiled at your wonderful husband. "I love you too, Buck." He kissed your temple and you felt yourself drifting off to sleep.


	34. Vents (Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a bad day and Clint tries to make them feel better. With a game of hide and seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.

"Hey, has anyone seen Y/N?" Steve asked as he scanned the room for you. Everyone shook their heads. You knew they didn't know it, but you could hear them from where you were. "Not since the debriefing this morning," Natasha's voice carried up to you. You felt the tears beginning to form again. You had seriously messed up that mission. Because of you, Bruce had "gone green" accidentally and civilians were injured. You were seriously doubting your ability to do your job. 

As soon as Fury finished with his debriefing, that was mostly him scolding you, you retreated to the one place in the Tower where you could be alone. Your flexibility and agility made it possible for you to crawl around in the vents. Whenever you were upset, you hid in the vents. No one ever knew you were there, or so you thought. "Hell of a place to hide, don't you think?" You looked over your shoulder. Clint was on his stomach, a smirk on his face. He crawled forward so he was laying next to you. 

"I'm not gonna ask if you're okay. Look, we all make mistakes," he said softly. You cocked your head to look at him. "No. When Wanda messes up, it's a mistake but, according to Fury, when I mess up, it's a catastrophe. Not that I'm blaming Wanda, of course." You smiled for the first time since the mission. In all honesty, you saw Wanda as a younger sister or daughter just like Clint did. Clint nudged you with his shoulder. "Y/N, look, why don't we go to my room and watch a movie? You need to stop dwelling on this. We could invite Wanda." 

You glanced at the archer. You really wanted to spend some more time alone with Clint, but you nodded anyway. Clint smiled at you and began scooting back and crawling ahead of you so you could follow him to his room. Once there, Clint sent Wanda a text and got the movie set up. His phone went off a second later and then yours did. You didn't see what Clint's said, but yours read: Enjoy your alone time ;) 

You chuckled softly as Clint said, "Looks like it's just us today." You nodded and sat on the bed next to Clint. The movie started, but you weren't really invested in it. You were too focused on the warm feeling of Clint's arm around you. After a few minutes, Clint broke the tense silence. "This movie sucks. Let's do something else." You put your finger on your chin as if contemplating something. You smiled before you got up from the bed. A confused Clint did the same. You took a step toward him and he to you. 

Before he could do anything else, you booped his nose and jumped up into the still open grate of the vent. Clint's eyebrows scrunched together, unsure of what to do. You poked your head out of the vent. "You're it!" you cried and scurried back in before Clint could catch you. You heard him laugh and start to follow you. It was childish and silly, but you didn't care. You were beginning to feel better. 

After some time, you thought you lost Clint, so you dropped into your room, carefully closing the grate as you did so. Luckily for you, your grate was right above your bed. You dropped down and laid back, your head hitting your fluffy pillows. You sighed in content, feeling happy for the first time that day. It didn't last long. 

You'd just closed your eyes in an effort to nap when you heard him. "You know, you shouldn't be so obvious," his voice came from above you. Your eyes snapped open and there was Clint. He slowly slid out of the vent and onto your bed with you. You giggled until you noticed just how close he was. "Clint," you started, but you were cut off by his lips. You immediately kissed back. It wasn't a hurried or overly passionate kiss. It was soft and slow. The kind of kiss given when someone wants you to know exactly how they feel about you. 

When you parted, Clint looked at you adoringly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered. You smiled at him. In truth, you had wanted to kiss him too. You hadn't really cared for him at first, but after a while, he grew on you and when you saw how paternal he was with Wanda, you practically melted. "Do you feel better?" he asked you. You shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should try again," you said with a coy smile. Clint leaned in and connected your lips once more.


	35. Killer Kiwi (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers witness Steve's girlfriend having an allergic reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of an extreme allergic reaction. A little fluff.

"Good morning fellow heroes!" you greeted cheerfully as you sauntered into the kitchen. "Good morning to you, Y/N," your boyfriend Steve replied, handing you a glass. "Here's your smoothie. I hope you don't mind, but I added a new ingredient to it," he said as you took the fruity concoction from him. You kissed his cheek and asked what the ingredient was. "He added kiwi and it's really good!" Clint told you as he spun on his stool. You giggled. "It is delicious! Another!" Thor boomed. You quickly conjured a force field to block pieces of flying glass. 

"Come on, Thor! We talked about this!" Tony cried and grabbed a broom. You shook your head at their antics. You truly loved each and every one of your teammates. They were your family now and you all took care of each other. "Are you going to drink it or just stand there staring at it?" Steve joked. You rolled your eyes and took a sip. "Mmmm...that is really-" your sentence was cut off by a sudden cough. Then another and another. 

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Steve asked. You shook your head. You suddenly couldn't breathe and you weren't sure why. "Um...she's turning purple guys," Tony said, a look of worry plastered on his face. "BANNER!" the four men yelled in unison as your eyes rolled back in your head and you passed out from lack of oxygen. 

A group of worried looking Avengers in the hospital was a nerve-wracking sight to the doctor on your case. He took one look at Thor and Steve and was petrified of saying the wrong thing. "Captain Rogers?" Steve whipped his head around to look at the doctor, his blue eyes wide with fear. "It appears that Ms. Y/L/N has had a severe allergic reaction. Has she eaten anything different or unusual?" Steve's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "Oh, God. It's my fault," he cried, putting his head in his hands. 

The doctor encouraged him to continue as the other Avengers looked confused. "The kiwi...it's the only thing unusual that she had this morning. I nearly killed my girlfriend!" Tony and Clint bit their lips to keep from laughing at the super soldier. "Is she going to be alright, Doctor?" Bruce asked, shooting a glare at Clint and Tony. "Of course. She's resting now, but it shouldn't take her too long to wake up," the doctor replied with a smile, "You can go in if you'd like." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the doctor had to jump out of the way as the Avengers went thundering passed, Steve leading the pack. 

You shielded your eyes against the glare from the hospital lights. "Hey guys, she's awake," you heard Clint tell whoever else was in the room. "Geez, Clint do you mind?" you asked, forcing your eyes open. "How you feeling, Doll?" Steve asked you. "Oh, just fine. I survived a fight with a Norse God, an alien invasion and killer robots. And kiwi almost kills me," you retorted with a slight laugh. Steve's face fell and you realized he felt guilty. 

"Steven Grant Rogers, don't you dare think that this is your fault! None of us knew that I was allergic to kiwi," you scolded him, earning a smile from your caring boyfriend. The doctor came in and gulped at the sight of all those Avengers in one room again. "You look like you're feeling better, Ms. Y/L/N. I'm going to give you an Epi-pen so this doesn't happen again. Just avoid kiwi from now on and you are free to go home." You sat up. You hated hospitals and you were already ready to go. "Good, let's go before the guilt eats Capsicle alive," Tony said. You glared at the billionaire. "Tony, if you don't back off we're going to find out if you're allergic to my fist."


	36. Biggest Fan (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sneaks away from the Tower. The others follow him and see where he keeps disappearing to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

Steve couldn't figure it out. He didn't understand why Bucky kept disappearing or where he kept disappearing to. It bothered him to a degree, but then again, Bucky was still trying to find himself and Steve wasn't going to get in the way of that. So, he didn't question it when Bucky got dressed in a pair of black slacks and a crisp red button up before leaving the tower yet again. Steve didn't question it, but Tony did. 

As soon as Bucky was out the door, Tony got up from his seat and said, "Let's go!" Steve quirked a brow. "Where are we going?" The rest of the team turned and looked at him as if he was crazy. "We're following Barnes, of course. I want to know where it is he disappears to every month," Tony answered before heading out the door behind Bucky. "Guys, I don't think this is a good idea!" Steve called but followed them out anyway. 

It wasn't long before Bucky pulled into the parking garage of a theater. "The theater? Really?" Clint asked, casting a glance back at Steve. Steve shrugged. Once they were parked, they got out of the car and followed Bucky toward the entrance. Just before going inside, Bucky stopped and let out a loud sigh. "You all suck at tailing people," he said, turning to face them. Steve at least had the decency to look down sheepishly. 

"Why are you following me?" Bucky asked, his blue eyes filled suspicion, sadness and a tiny bit of fear. "We just wanted to see where the great ex-assassin Bucky Barnes does when he leaves the tower without a word," Tony answered, cheekily. Bucky ran his hand through his hair and sighed again. "I just wanted something for myself," he said, causing the others to look at him curiously. "Come on then. But good luck getting enough tickets." Tony smiled brightly and said, "You let me worry about that." 

Bucky shrugged and turned back toward the doors of the theater. The usher smiled upon seeing him. "Well, if it isn't Y/N's number one fan! How are you doing, Mr. Barnes?" the usher asked. Bucky returned the small smile and replied that he was doing well. Only then did the usher notice the rest of the team behind Bucky. "Oh wow! The Avengers! What brings you to our little theater?" After a bit more chit-chat, Tony had managed to secure tickets for all the Avengers. 

They were shown to their seats, but Bucky was lead down a couple more aisles, right in front of the stage. He smiled brightly when he saw the sign that read, "Reserved for Y/N's Biggest Fan." Bucky sat down and waited anxiously for the show to begin. He'd seen you in so many musicals already, but this was the one he looked forward to possibly the most, ever since Clint's daughter made him sit and watch the Disney movie with her. Beauty and the Beast quickly became his favorite Disney movie. 

Meanwhile, you were backstage getting dressed in your blue dress and white apron. "Is our Belle ready yet?" the director's voice floated over to you. You quickly zipped your costume and turned to him. "I'm ready." He smiled at you as he handed you your basket for the first scene. "Here you go. By the way, he's here again tonight." You grinned, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Bucky had come to see every one of your shows for the past year and, after the third show, he approached you and took you out for coffee. 

You got in place and took a deep breath as the curtain rose and the overture began playing. A few moments later, you stepped on stage and as soon as you had, you were no longer Y/N but Belle. You were that poor, intelligent young woman that yearned for adventure. The woman who sacrificed her freedom to save her father and the one who fell in love with a beast. Before you knew it, it was time for the curtain calls. You were the second to last person to take your call and when you did, the first person you saw was Bucky.

Bucky's eyes met your (e/c) ones and he beamed up at you. You took your bow and moved to the side. Bucky had loved the show. It spoke to him in way, but he'd never say that out loud. As everyone was filing out of the theater, the team approached him just as the director came down from back stage. "Mr. Barnes! Wonderful to see you again! Did you enjoy the show?" Bucky nodded. 

"I can see why you like coming here, Buck," Steve said, giving his best friend a pat on the back. "There he is!" another voice called out. The team looked up to find you coming down the steps of the stage. "My biggest fan!" You quickly crossed the space between you and hugged Bucky. "You going to introduce us, Barnes?" Clint asked. You turned to him and smiled. "I'm Y/N. Pleased to meet you!" you greeted before turning back to Bucky and asking, "Our usual coffee?" He nodded again with a smile. Steve couldn't help the happiness bubbling in him for his friend. 

"I think coffee sounds great! If you don't mind that is?" Natasha asked, a bit more tactfully than the boys would have. You agreed and the group of you walked out together. As you headed to the coffee shop around the corner, the Avengers asked you all sorts of questions which you answered happily. Bucky wasn't too thrilled at everyone being there, but you never left his side so he could deal with it. By the end of the night, you had become close friends with the entire team, especially Steve and Wanda. 

Bucky walked you back to your car after you all left the coffee shop. He was even more quiet than usual. "What's wrong, Bucky?" He shrugged. "It was strange having the team here instead of it just being the two of us." You flashed him a brilliant smile. "Bucky, I like your friends, but I most definitely like you more," you said, standing up on tip toe to kiss his cheek. You got into your car, leaving Bucky standing there bewildered. As he watched you drive away, a smile crept onto his face and he smiled long after his cheeks started hurting. He couldn't wait to see you again. After all, he was your biggest fan. 

*time skip*

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip as he held his phone in his hand. He'd pulled up your number, but couldn't bring himself to hit the call button. Sure, the two of you had a connection and often went out for coffee after your shows, but Bucky had never actually asked you out on a date before and he was nervous. After your appearance in "Beauty and the Beast," you'd become close with the rest of the team, which was great, but it had been far too long since it was just you and Bucky. So, Bucky decided to do something about it.

"The phone isn't going to dial itself, Terminator," Tony said as he sauntered into the kitchen. Bucky glared at him before turning his attention back to his phone. "Really, Barnes. You've been staring at that thing for ten minutes. Just call her already. The worst she could do is say no, which I really don't think she'll do." Bucky sighed heavily. He wasn't used to this. Back in the 40s, James Buchanan Barnes was the ultimate ladies man and now he couldn't even pluck up the courage to call the woman he'd been crushing on for months. 

Several minutes of silence passed until Tony groaned. "I swear, Barnes, if you don't hit the call button, I'm going to do it for you." Bucky held his phone close to his chest and left the room. He made his way up to the floor where his room and Steve's were as quickly as possible. If Stark knew that he was too nervous to ask out the girl of his dreams, then the whole Tower probably knew and Bucky did not want to deal with that. 

Once Bucky was safely in his own room, he took a deep breath and finally hit the call button. He frowned when you didn't pick up. He checked the time. Maybe you were at rehearsal. Bucky let his mind wander over every possible scenario, almost all of them negative. At least, until his phone chimed. Hello, my biggest fan! Sorry I didn't answer you. I'm on voice rest for the week since we just finished the show. What's up?" Bucky felt himself smile. 

Don't worry about it, Doll. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner sometime? When you can talk again at least." This wasn't how Bucky wanted to do this, he wanted to hear your voice when you answered, but he knew how important voice rest was for you and the other people you acted with. It only took a second for you to reply. Like a date? I'd love to! Say next Friday? I'll be off voice rest by then." Bucky's smile grew. He could feel your enthusiasm through your text. You'd actually just agreed to go out with him. Great. Looking forward to it, Doll."

That next Friday rolled around sooner than he thought and Bucky was anxious again. He fought the urge to pace outside your apartment door after he knocked. The door opened and your roommate stood there with a sly smile on her face. "Hey there, biggest fan! Y/N's almost ready. Come on in." Bucky entered the apartment, enjoying the quietness of it. He was gazing around the small living room when you appeared.

Bucky's breath caught in his throat. You were stunning. You looked even more beautiful than you did with all your costumes and make-up that you wore on the stage. For a moment, Bucky had to fight not to stutter. Your roommate was grinning broadly as she watched the two of you. When neither of you made a move, she sighed and gently pushed on your back. "Go on! Get out of here! I won't wait up!" You shot her a glare over your shoulder as she closed the door behind you. 

As the night went on, Bucky found himself falling for you more and more. He already knew you, but this was entirely different. This was an actual date, not just a cup of coffee after a show. "Bucky, are you nervous?" you asked suddenly, making him jump a little. "Y-yeah. A bit. It's been a long time since I've been on a date." You reached across the table for his hand. "It's okay. It's been a while for me too, but I'll let you in on a secret. The reason it's been so long is because I was waiting for you to ask me." 

Bucky's chiseled jaw dropped. "What? Why? I'm, well, me. A former assassin, a man out of time." You shrugged and giggled. "I know all that, Buck. But it doesn't matter to me. You're not that person anymore and that's all that matters." Bucky smiled at you and you could swear you saw tears in his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Y/N." You rubbed your thumb over the back of his flesh hand as you looked into his bright blue eyes. "Anything for my biggest fan." 

Bucky laughed at that before he quickly leaned across the table and pressed an impulsive kiss to your lips. You flushed at the gesture and for once, you were speechless. After a moment, he asked, "What do you say we get out of here and go dancing?" You nodded happily and replied, "I know the perfect spot. Come on." 

Bucky let you lead the way out and soon, he realized you were leading him to the theater. "What are we doing here?" You smiled as you fished the key out of your bag. "I'm close friends with the owner. He let me have the key." Once inside, you flicked on the light and found the stereo. When you turned back, Bucky was on the stage. He reached his hand out to help you up. "Care to dance, Doll?" You beamed at him and let him pull you closer. 

The two of you swayed on the stage in silence, you head resting on Bucky's chest. You could hear his rapid heartbeat. "Calm down, Bucky," you whispered. He exhaled and you looked up at him. "You make me nervous , Doll," he said with a laugh, "After all, I've been told I'm your biggest fan." You giggled and pressed up on tip-toe to kiss his lips. "No, Bucky. After tonight, I'm yours."


	37. Head Over Boots (Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy Country boy Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Head Over Boots" belongs to Jon Pardi.

I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight  
I wanna love you and hold you tight  
Spin you around on some old dance floor  
Act like we never met before for fun, 'cause  
You're the one I want, you're the one I need  
Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen  
You're the rock in my roll  
You're good for my soul, it's true  
I'm head over boots for you

Clint scanned the old honky-tonk the second the doors closed. He looked for the (h/c) hair of his date as well as the tell-tale jacket they told him they would be wearing. When he spotted you, he smiled to himself and approached you. "Hey," he greeted. Your lips slowly upturned into a smile as your eyes traveled up and down his body. His tight jeans and flannel shirt fit him nicely. "Are you Y/N?" You nodded as the band began playing another song.

"I'm Clint...wanna dance?" Again, you nodded and took the hand he offered. He lead you to the dance floor and soon you were swinging and swaying to the song. When the song changed again to a slow number, Clint pulled you close and whispered in your ear, "I missed you today, babe." You tilted your head to kiss his slightly stubbly cheek. "I think this was a good idea. A 'blind' date," you said with a chuckle. You loved these dates with Clint, the ones where you pretending to meet again just so you could fall for one another all over again. 

The way you sparkle like a diamond ring  
Maybe one day we can make it a thing  
Test time and grow old together  
Rock in our chairs and talk about the weather, yeah  
So, bring it on in for that angel kiss  
Put that feel good on my lips, 'cause  
You're the one I want, you're the one I need  
Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen  
You're the rock in my roll  
You're good for my soul, it's true  
I'm head over boots for you

Clint looked in your (e/c) eyes and was once again taken back by just how beautiful you were. You practically glowed. Clint wanted nothing more than to see that every day for the rest of his life and maybe, one day, that could happen. If he was honest, he'd admit that he already had the ring. He was just waiting for the right time. Clint was determined to grow old with you, to have children and then grandchildren running around the yard while he sat on the front porch with you. He'd have that white-picket fence life he'd always wanted. 

Yeah, I'm here to pick you up  
And I hope I don't let you down, no, 'cause  
You're the one I want, you're the one I need  
Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen  
You're the rock in my roll  
You're good for my soul, it's true  
I'm head over boots for you  
You're the one I want, you're the one I need  
Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen  
You're the rock in my roll  
You're good for my soul, it's true  
I'm head over boots for you  
I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight  
I wanna love you and hold you tight  
Spin you around on some old dance floor

You gave Clint's hand a squeeze, indicating you were ready to take this date home. Clint smiled that soft and serene smile he reserved for his time with you. He took you home and treated you like the queen he knew you were. You brought out the good in him and he was determined to show you that in as many ways as possible and pray that he didn't screw this up. He was going to hold onto you as long as possible, because whether he admitted it out loud or not, the man was head over boots in love you.


	38. With a Sister's Help (Pietro Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro meets Natasha's cousin and is instantly intrigued. The reader knows he likes her, but she enlists Wanda's help to get him to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy humor.

You flipped your (h/c) hair over your shoulder as you got out of the taxi. You had just flown in from Russia to live with your distant cousin, Natalia Romanova or as she was known in America, Natasha Romanoff. You'd only met Natasha once before, when you were small children. You glanced up the steps and standing there was a statuesque woman that could only be your cousin. You approached her slowly. As soon as you were close enough, Natasha looked you over, sizing you up. You quirked an eyebrow at her as a smile made its way to her lips. She greeted you in Russian before switching back to English. 

She introduced you to her team. You instantly clicked with Steve and Bruce and Tony immediately hit on you. "Well, hello gorgeous!" he said as he placed a hand on your shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Stark," Natasha warned him. He ignored her and pulled you back toward him. You looked at Natasha and asked, "He doesn't listen, does he?" She shook her head. You grabbed Tony's wrist and flipped him over your shoulder onto the floor. 

"I warned you," your cousin said, nonchalantly as the rest of the team began laughing. You felt like someone was watching you and you looked over to find a pair of electric blue eyes staring in your direction. "That's Pietro Maximoff and his twin Wanda," Natasha whispered to you. You nodded, but before you could greet the two properly, Tony stood up. "Girl's got some moves. What do you think, Capsicle?" Steve nodded and you glanced at Natasha, confused. 

That happened three months ago. You were now an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you lived at the tower with your cousin. You'd become really good friends with all of the Avengers except one. Pietro. For some reason, Pietro would leave the room whenever you entered or, on the rare occasion that he did speak to you, it was always a rushed conversation with some Sokovian slipped in. You couldn't understand it. You and Wanda got on famously, but the older twin just didn't seem to like you and you decided to talk to Wanda about it. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Y/N. Pietro adores you!" she argued. "Then why doesn't he talk to me?" Wanda gave you a little look, chewing on the inside of her lip. You could tell she was debating on whether or not to tell you something. "What is it Wanda?" Before she could answer, Pietro zoomed into the room. "H-hello. Vhat?" he asked looking at his sister, who was glaring at him. "Vă sunt doare sentimentele! (You're hurting her feelings)" she yelled at him in their native language. Pietro shook his head and ran from the room.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" you asked, taking a sip of your coffee. Wanda sighed. She knew there was no way that Pietro was going to tell you so it was up to her. "Pietro likes you. Very much. He vants to date you, but he doesn't know how to tell you. He is so nervous around you." You couldn't fight the smile on your face. Pietro liked you. Now the only thing left to do was to tell him that you felt the same. Except for the fact that you weren't going to let Pietro off that easy. Wanda grinned when you asked her to help you. You were going to make Pietro admit his feelings before you made another move. 

You and Wanda came up with a plan, but you had to get Tony and Steve on board. The plan wouldn't work without their help as well. "That is brilliant, Y/N! My brother von't be able to help himself!" Wanda exclaimed with glee. Once you sat Tony and Steve down, you explained the situation and your plan. Surprisingly, they agreed and your plan was put into action. 

The next morning, Steve was sitting at the counter, tablet in hand when Pietro zoomed into the kitchen. "Good morning, Captain," Pietro greeted. Steve gave him a nod in acknowledgement before his eyes returned to the tablet. "Don't you usually have a newspaper?" Steve nodded again. "Y/N is determined to get me learn this new technology, so she hid my paper this morning." Pietro ran around to look over Steve's shoulder and Steve "accidentally" hit the wrong button, causing the tablet to switch from the news site to the live feed from the cameras around the tower. 

Steve spit his coffee out and Pietro's jaw dropped when he saw what was happening outside your room. Tony was coming out of the room. He turned around, pulled you to him and dipped you into a kiss. He then pulled you back up and walked down the hallway. Before Steve could comment, Pietro hurried off. Steve smiled at his own acting ability and called Wanda. 

Meanwhile, you were sitting on your bed waiting. You didn't have to wait long before the pounding on your door began. You smiled and got up to answer the door. You were completely unsurprised to see Pietro there, looking furious. "Well good morning, Pietro! How can I help you on this glorious day?" He glared at you for a moment. "I saw you. And Stark on the cameras." You cocked your head like a confused puppy. "And why should that matter?" you asked. 

"Because you can't be vith Stark!" he cried back as he pushed his way into the room. "Why not, Pietro? I'm a single woman. I can do as I please," you replied, coolly. You knew that you were getting to him and you wanted to see just how much it would take to push him over the edge. "You can't because he doesn't love you! I do!" Apparently not much at all. 

Pietro's eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd said. "I know, Pietro. I'm not with Tony." Pietro looked at you. "But...I saw you," he said, causing you to start laughing. "An act. It was only an act. I knew how you felt about me, but I wanted to hear you say it so Wanda helped me cook up this little play for your benefit," you told him, drawing closer to the silver-haired speedster. "Steve? Stark?" You nodded in response. Pietro was staring off into space and hadn't noticed just how close you were until you placed your hand on his chest. 

He jumped and glanced down at you. "An act?" When you smiled at him again, Pietro's face flushed. He was embarrassed. He had just admitted his feelings out loud. "I should go," he whispered and you grabbed his wrist to keep him from running away. "No. You should stay and kiss me," you told him, your (e/c) eyes staring straight into his blue ones. Not waiting another second, Pietro leaned down and brought his lips to yours.

You jumped apart when Tony's voice came over the intercoms, "Finally! Now you can both stop walking around like love-sick puppies!" Your eyes scanned the room for the camera you knew was there. "Stark, I swear if you don't stop watching right now, I'm going to come up there and disconnect everything myself!" you yelled. Clearly Tony listened since there was no response. You turned back to Pietro, who kissed you again before saying, "Nimeni nu are nevoie să vadă goală în afară de mine.(No one should see you naked except me)" You scoffed and shook your head. "You know I understand Sokovian, right?" you asked and Pietro's face turned the color of a tomato.


	39. What is This Feeling? (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony lose a bet with the reader. They have to sing the reader's favorite duet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor. Just humor.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Steve grumbled. Tony shot a glare at him. "Hey, I have a reputation to maintain! This better not wind up on YouTube, Y/N!" You giggled behind your hand before Clint said, "You two should learn not to bet against Y/N." For once, Tony and Steve were in total agreement. This whole embarrassing situation started because they lost a bet. 

*flashback*

"You two will never beat me, just face it," you gloated as you won yet another race. "Really? How about we make it interesting?" Steve asked. Normally he wouldn't have been so bold, but Thor had brought some of that Asgardian mead again. Your face stretched into a smile. "What did you have in mind, Captain?" Tony piped up. "If either the Cap or I win the next race, you have to do all the chores around the tower for two weeks...all of them." 

"And if I win, you both have to give a performance of my favorite duet for everyone in the tower," you said, grinning evilly. "Done!" they both agreed as the Mario Kart theme began to play. "Rainbow Road?" Tony asked. If he was going to beat you, he'd have to make it difficult. You and Steve both gulped loudly but nodded in agreement. A few moments later, you were jumping up and down in victory. Tony groaned, "What song?" 

*end flashback*

Tony and Steve took their places on either side of the gym. You found a seat next to Natasha just as Tony began:

Tony: What is this feeling so sudden and new?

Steve: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

Tony: My pulse is rushing

Steve: My head is reeling

Tony: My face is flushing

Both: What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing!  
Unadulterated loathing!

Tony: For your face

Steve: Your voice

Tony: Your clothing

Both: Let's just say-I loathe it all!  
Every little trait however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing.  
There's a strange exhilaration  
in such total detestation  
It's so pure so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing, loathing you  
My whole life long!

As Tony and Steve were dancing around each other in the gym, the entire team was biting back their laughter. Steve's face was as red as a tomato and even Tony's had a pink tint to it. You were certain that this was not what they imagined when they made that bet with you. 

Both: What is this feeling so sudden and new?  
I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you!  
My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling  
Oh what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Ahhhhhhhh  
Loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing for forever  
Loathing truly, deeply  
Loathing you!  
My whole life long!

Steve: Boo!

Tony: *lets out a really girly scream*

When Tony let out that scream, no one could hold back anymore. Everyone on the team started cracking up, and even some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had wandered in. Both men were extremely red and glaring at you. You had fallen out of your chair and onto the floor from laughing so hard. Your face had turned pink and there were tears in your eyes.

"Guys, that was without a doubt the funniest thing I have seen in ages," you gasped out once you calmed down enough to speak. "That was a great show of sportsmanship Brothers Stark and Rogers!" Thor boomed although he too was laughing. Eventually, smiles broke out on the faces of both embarrassed men. "I guess it wasn't so bad. At least I looked good." You scoffed. "Oh Tony. Will you ever learn? F.R.I.D.A.Y, please tell me you got that on camera." 

"Of course, Agent Y/L/N," the A.I. informed you. You smirked at the billionaire and then walked away. Before leaving the gym, you looked over your shoulder at Tony and Steve. "Come on, guys. I've got chores to do." Tony cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? You won." You rolled your eyes and said, "The two blue shells back to back was a low blow. I'm being generous here, Stark." He smirked. "How about another round then?" Steve's eyes went wide and he cried, "NO! Never again! I'm never drinking that Asgardian stuff again, I am never playing that game again and I am never, I repeat NEVER going to bet against Y/N again!" He ran from the gym leaving you and Tony snickering in a heap on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "What is This Feeling?" from Wicked.


	40. A Date with HYDRA (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sees a HYDRA agent and saves the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight fluff and violence.

Bucky entered the quaint little cafe, eager to get a cup of coffee. The moment he set foot in the cafe, his blue eyes surveyed his surroundings. It was a habit he'd picked up that he couldn't quite break. The first thing he saw was you. You were glancing around the cafe and it was obvious that you were waiting for someone. A date most likely.

Sighing bitterly, Bucky moved to sit down at the only empty table available. It was right next to yours. Before he could sit, the chime above the door sounded again causing him to look up. His jaw immediately stiffened and it took everything in him not to run away at the sight of the man who entered the cafe. 

The man, a HYDRA agent, didn't even seem to notice the former Winter Soldier. Probably because his metal arm was covered and he didn't look unkempt anymore. He looked like a regular guy to those who didn't know him. Bucky almost relaxed when he realized the agent wasn't there for him. Then, Bucky noticed the agent's eyes trained on you. Thinking quickly, Bucky stood up again and plopped himself down in the seat across from you. 

"Hey, Doll. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was insane." You simply stared at Bucky like he was insane. "Um, do I know you?" Bucky gave a little shrug. "Please just go with it. I'll explain later," he whispered. Your face contorted slightly in confusion and irritation. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm waiting for someone." Bucky nodded. "I know." 

He chanced a quick glance back at the door and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the HYDRA agent was gone. He returned his gaze to you and nearly flinched. You were sitting back in your seat, arms crossed over your chest and an angry fire in your (e/c) eyes. "Did you just scare off my date?" your voice was low and almost threatening. 

"Yes I did. He wasn't who you thought he was. Just trust me. I know." You scoffed and began whispering harshly, "Trust you? I don't even know you. I've never seen you before today and, judging by your behavior just now, I'm sure I don't want to see you again. Good day." You got up and stormed out of the cafe. Bucky only let out the breath he'd been holding and looked over his shoulder to watch you go. 

As he turned to face front again, another form caught his eye. It only took a split second for Bucky to realize that it was the HYDRA agent following you. Throwing a bit of cash on the table, Bucky got up and moved as quickly as he could without causing a scene. He left the small cafe and walked in the direction he'd seen you go. 

Rounding the corner, Bucky heard your muffled screams. He ran in the direction of the sound and found you. The agent had you in his arms and was attempting to bind your hands and drag you away. You were fighting back with every ounce of energy and strength you possessed, but the agent was stronger and well trained. 

Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head, Bucky raced over and punched the agent. The agent dropped you to the ground and began fighting Bucky. You watched from the ground as you took the gag from your mouth. You wanted to scream and attract the attention of a police officer, but it looked like Bucky had things in control. Until the agent drew a gun from the inside on his jacket. 

"Look out!" you cried as the agent aimed for Bucky. Bucky stuck out his left hand and effectively stopped the bullet. He grabbed the agent by the throat with one hand and pushed him up against the wall. With his free hand, he dug into his pocket and tossed you his cell phone. "Look in my contacts and call Steve. Tell him Bucky needs help and where we are," he ordered, practically growling. With shaking hands, you found the contact and hit call. 

It only took a few minutes for Steve to find you. "Buck? Everything okay?" Bucky was still holding the HYDRA agent. You were still on the ground, your back against a wall, too shaken to move. In a hushed voice, Bucky explained to Steve what happened. Steve nodded and looked at your trembling form. "Take care of her, Buck. I'll get this garbage where he belongs." Bucky finally let go of the agent and slowly approached you. 

"Hey...it's alright," he cooed, keeping his voice soft. He sat down next to you and put a hand on your knee in an attempt to comfort you. You finally looked up, but refused to meet his gaze. He saw the tear streaks on your face. "Doll...look at me." You slowly turned your head to meet his eyes. "There we go. I know you're scared, but I-we can help you." 

"How? Who was that man? How do you know him?" Bucky chuckled lowly, despite the lump of nerves forming in his throat. "Alright. I'll explain everything, but let's get somewhere safer first. I'm going to take you with me. The Avengers Tower is the safest place in the city and from there, we can figure out why that man was after you in the first place." You nodded and let Bucky help you to your feet. 

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Back in the cafe. Thank you for saving me," you whispered. Bucky shrugged as if to say it was nothing. "Wait!" you suddenly cried, making Bucky jump. "Did you say you live in the Avengers Tower?" Bucky threw his head back and laughed heartily. Putting your arm around his flesh one, Bucky started walking again. "I did, Doll. Come on. I'll tell you all about it on the way there."


	41. Faking Pt 1 (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader asks Tony to accompany her to her ex's wedding and Tony has to fight his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst and fluff

Tony looked back at you, an expression of complete confusion on his face when he heard you sigh. The small card in your hand went fluttering to the floor and you moved to the bar to pour yourself a drink. "What's up, Y/N?" You didn't say anything, but motioned to the card that now lay on the floor. Tony hoisted himself off the couch and picked up the card. "Save the date. You are cordially invited to the wedding of-" Tony cut off when he read that name. The name of the one that hurt you all those years ago. Your ex. 

"Y/N? Sweet pea, you okay?" Tony asked you as he watched you down another shot. You swallowed the alcohol and looked at your friend. "Peachy freakin' keen," you commented, pouring another drink before putting the liquor away. You didn't want to get drunk. "Are- are you gonna go?" You turned to him in disbelief. He shrugged and joined you on the couch. "You need the closure," he said softly. You and Tony had been friends for what seemed like forever, but lately Tony had noticed that he felt more for you than just friendship. The only reason he hadn't made a move was because you still weren't over your ex. 

"Ugh, maybe you're right. I'll go, but on one condition," you said, leaning on his shoulder. You always did that when you wanted something. He looked down at you. "And would that be?" You peered up with a mischievous grin. "You have to come with me. I can't go alone. It would be far too embarrassing." Tony felt his chest clench. You'd basically just asked him out on a date, but not a real date. Not the kind of date he wanted to take you on. He agreed anyway. 

*the day of the wedding*

"Come on, Y/N! We're going to be late," Tony mumbled to himself. He was waiting in the lobby of the tower for you to come down. He heard the elevator signal your arrival. "Fina-" he was cut off by the sight of you. You were wearing a (f/c) dress that hugged your curves but didn't cling or show too much leg or cleavage. Your hair was done up in a style that flattered your face and your make-up looked natural. "This should show (y/e/n) what they're missing, right?" Tony swallowed hard and said, "Yep. Now let's go." 

For once, Tony did not speed through the streets of New York. He simply didn't want to take you to the wedding. He didn't want you to see your ex. He didn't want all those memories to come flooding back to you. He stayed pretty much silent the entire ride. "You okay, Tony?" you asked him as he parked the car outside the venue. "Yep. Let's go give 'em hell!" He opened your door for you and took your arm. You plastered on a smile and walked inside with Tony. 

"Oh, Y/N dear!" You held back a groan. Your ex's mother was nice enough, but you could tell she didn't like you when you were dating her kid. "Hello." She looked you over and then glanced at the handsome billionaire on your arm. "Oh my. You didn't tell me you would be bringing such a good-looking man with you." You felt yourself tense, but Tony put on his disarming smile and shook her hand. After gabbing for another minute, the woman finally left you and Tony to check on the other guests. 

Once the wedding started, Tony kept a close eye on you from the corner of his eye. You had a death grip on the arm of his suit and you were fighting back tears. Tony moved his arm so he could grip your hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. You tried to smile, but you just couldn't manage. Y/E/N was so happy and here you were, still pining. You were hoping that the bride and groom wouldn't see you as they walked down the aisle, but they did. You put on a fake smile, praying that you'd fooled them both. Now you just had to get through the reception. 

You reluctantly entered the party with an even more reluctant Tony next to you. You felt Tony's hand on the small of your back as your ex noticed you and the happy couple made their way over. "Y/N! Glad you could make it," Y/E/N greeted before meeting Tony's gaze. It took everything in him not to glare at your ex. "Oh my God, you're Tony Stark!" your ex cried, bringing everyone's attention to the four of you at the door. "Yes, I am. I'm Y/N's boyfriend," he said easily. He was going to milk this for all it was worth. 

"How did you land Tony Stark?! Lucky girl!" You had to stifle a giggle. The music started playing, so the bride and groom went to dance. After laughing at your ex's fan girl moment, Tony grabbed your hand and lead you to the dance floor. When you hesitated, Tony leaned in whispered, "One dance and then we can go. Please?" You looked into those big, brown puppy eyes and couldn't say no. It really was the least you could do since you forced him to come with you. Tony pulled you close and began to sway. You were aware of all the eyes on you, but you honestly didn't care at that point. As you were dancing with Tony, you completely forgot that you were actually faking it.


	42. Faking Pt. 2 (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a mistake and the reader tries to push him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst and fluff

The ride back to the tower was just as quiet as the one to the wedding, but this time it was you that wasn't talking you. You were completely lost in thought. Tony kept stealing glances from the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell if you were upset or just exhausted from the day. "Y/N? You alright?" he asked, carefully. He didn't want you to start crying. You nodded, but didn't elaborate as you got out of the car Tony had just parked. Tony watched as you walked into the tower, not even bothering to wait until you were inside to remove your shoes. 

Wordlessly, Tony followed you inside and over to the bar where you proceeded to pour yourself a drink. "Care to join me?" you asked, talking to him for the first time since you left the wedding. "Sure," he answered, still not taking his eyes off you. You were shutting down and this time, Tony realized that it was his fault. That one dance at the wedding had turned into something more and Tony, while he didn't regret it, felt terrible because his timing had been so wrong. 

Tony smiled when you laid your head on his shoulder while he swayed with you. The lights had turned down low and now every couple in the room was dancing. You sighed happily and moved even closer to Tony. When the song ended, you picked your head up to thank Tony for coming with you. You were not expecting what happened next. Without thinking, Tony brought his lips down on yours. You kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away quickly. You stood there staring at him wide-eyed for a moment before asking softly, "Can we go home, now?" Tony nodded and the two of you made your way to the car.

Tony cursed himself. He hadn't planned on kissing you. You were faking your relationship for crying out loud! "Y/N? Sweet pea?" You held up a hand to silence him. You didn't want to hear it right now. You were just confused. All that time you spent trying to get over your ex and, in the span of one night, you'd nearly forgotten you were with them in the first place. That kiss with Tony had felt so real. Had you really just pining for your ex so you wouldn't have to admit your feelings for Tony? Or had you gotten caught up in the moment at the wedding? Had Tony kissed you because he had feelings for you too, or was he acting?

"Tony...that kiss. Did you mean it? Or were you just pretending for their benefit?" you asked him before taking another sip of your drink. Tony glanced at you, debating on whether or not he should tell you the truth. Your (e/c) orbs met his brown ones and he decided that he couldn't lie to you. "I meant it, Y/N. You have no idea what you do to me. I can't think straight when I'm around you," he told you. You scoffed a little before replying, " You can't think straight anyway. All the booze has gone to your brain."

"I'll have you know that the booze is partially responsible for my genius!" he argued. You chuckled dryly and looked him. "I got one word for you, Tony. Ultron." He scoffed once, then turned serious again. "You kissed back, at least for a minute. Did you mean it?" You set your now empty glass on the bar and turned to face him. "I don't know. I've never been so confused." Tony couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled you to him, one arm wrapped around your waist and the other moved up so he could cradle your head. 

"It's alright. I don't expect you to make a decision any time soon. I'll be here when you do," he told you softly. You sniffed and pulled back to gaze up at the man who was your best friend. The only emotion his face betrayed was love. Pure, unadulterated love. You threw your arms around Tony's neck. "Thank you, Tony." He kissed the side of your head. As you pulled away again, you kissed his cheek. "I couldn't have asked for a better man in my life than you." If you didn't know better, you could swear you saw Tony blush. "Oh, stop it, Y/N! You're going to inflate my ego."


	43. Faking Pt 3 (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the reader give their relationship a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and it's a little short.

Things had finally gone back to normal between you and Tony. It had been a couple of months since the whole wedding fiasco and the two of you hadn't spoken of it again. Now, the two of you were sitting on the couch and watching a movie. "Red Vine me," you demanded. Tony chuckled and handed you the candy. You put a vine in your mouth and leaned into Tony. Instinctively, Tony wrapped his arm around your shoulder and sighed. 

At that moment, Tony was completely content. Things between the two of you were good again and he could hold you like he was now without it being awkward. He glanced down at you to find you already staring up at him, your (e/c) eyes shining brightly. For a moment, neither one of you said anything. Then, Tony breathed out, "Y/N?" You didn't waste another second before connecting your lips. Tony kissed you back eagerly. When you parted, he asked, "Are you sure?" You smiled and kissed him again sweetly before whispering, "I love you." 

*one year later*

"Nat, I'm so nervous!" you cried, wringing your hands. Natasha gave your hands a quick pop. "Stop that. You'll be fine," she scolded and went back to zipping your dress. You gaped at yourself in the full length mirror, unable to believe how beautiful you looked. A knock on the door brought you out of your reverie. "Y/N, are you decent?" You chuckled. Steve, forever the gentleman. "Yes, Steve." He opened the door and came in.

"Wow, Y/N! You look incredible!" You blushed and Steve offered his arm. "You ready?" You took another deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." You took his arm and let him walk with you downstairs. "He's nervous too, you know," Steve said as the two of you stopped to wait. You didn't get the chance to respond as the music started and the doors opened. The first thing you saw was your ex giving you a huge grin and a thumbs up. You shook your head fondly and looked forward. 

There is was. Your future husband was waiting there with Rhodey and Vision by his side. The smile on his face rivaled the brightest of lights and you found yourself smiling back at him. In that moment, your nerves vanished and what replaced it was hope and love. Love for Tony and hope for your future together as husband and wife. You reached the alter and took your place next to the love of your life, ready to say the words that would forever make you Mrs. Anthony Stark.


	44. Food and Disney (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps the reader after a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

You sighed heavily as you walked into the kitchen, looking for something sweet. You found Steve sitting at the counter reading a newspaper. "Hey Y/N!" You gave him a look and returned to what you were doing. "Aha!" you cried as you found what you were looking for. You pulled out the jar of Nutella and then grabbed a spoon. "Uh-oh. That bad, huh?" You nodded. Steve sighed and put down his paper. "Come on," he said, offering his hand. You put your spoon in your mouth and let Steve lead you into the living room. 

Steve sat you down on the couch and held his hand out. "iPod," he told you. You quickly dug it out of your pocket and handed it over. He walked over to the other side of the room where Tony kept the iPod dock and plugged in the device. After scrolling through your playlist for minute, Steve smiled and hit play. The room was soon filled with the sound of "Step in Time" from Mary Poppins. The next thing you knew, Steve grabbed your wrists and pulled you up off the couch. He took the Nutella and spoon from you before grabbing your hands and swinging you around to the beat of the Disney tune. 

You couldn't help but laugh as Steve tried to help you keep up with the fast paced song. When the song faded out, "Be Prepared" started and, without realizing it, both of you started a lip sync battle. By the time it was over, you were laughing boisterously and your Nutella sat forgotten for a moment. When "So This is Love" came on, Steve pulled you close and began to sway with you. You laid your head on his chest and sighed as he hummed along. 

When you joined the Avengers, you immediately christened Steve your Disney buddy, so whenever you had a day off or a bad day, this was your cure. Disney music or movies. "Feel better?" he asked when the song was done. You looked up at him and nodded. Steve knew just how to cheer you up. He was your best friend and was always there when you needed him. "Great. How about we order a pizza or some Chinese and then we can have a Disney marathon?" 

Forty minutes later, the pizzas were stacked in front of you and you favorite Disney movie was playing. One by one, the other Avengers came sauntering in. They hadn't even realized they'd come in and sat down until the movie was over and they were begging for the next one. Steve gave you a smile, wrapped his arm around your shoulder and kissed your temple.


	45. Mother Hen (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a mother hen for the Avengers so, when the reader gets sick, the team pitches in to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

You were a nurturer by nature. You just couldn't help it. You were basically the mother hen of the Avengers. They all appreciated it, especially when you made sure they all made it to their beds after a night of heavy drinking, usually with your boyfriend Steve's help. You were the one to make sure everyone got enough to eat and plenty of sleep. Whenever one of the team had a nightmare, and that happened often, they came to you. Your calming presence helped soothe them. 

While you weren't a doctor, you were there to bandage every cut and tend to every bruise. When someone on the team was sick, you made chicken soup, got tissues and made sure they took their medicine. It seemed like a lot for anyone, but you didn't mind. They were your family and you were definitely made aware of that fact the one day you yourself got sick. 

As soon as you woke up that morning, you knew you were sick. Your head was pounding, your nose was stuffy and your throat was scratchy. You groaned and forced yourself to get up. Grabbing your blanket, you wrapped it around your shoulders and left the safe darkness of your room. You trudged down to the kitchen, intent on getting yourself some hot tea and maybe a little toast. The rest of the team was already in the kitchen. "Hey, Y/N! We were beginning to think we weren't going to see you today!" Clint cried when he saw you.

Steve smiled for a brief second, but then he took in the sight of you, red-nosed and clinging to your blanket. "Oh, Doll. Are you sick?" he asked, his baby blues filled with concern. You nodded and stifled a cough in your blanket. In second, Steve was by your side, pulling you into a hug. The team exchanged a glance and leapt into action. "Alright, Avengers! We've got a sick teammate here," Tony said in what he thought was a commanding voice, but he simply made everyone laugh. "Oh, come on!" 

Sam placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and Natasha shook her head. "I'll go to the drug store to get tissues and medicine. Steve, you get Y/N back to bed," Natasha said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "I'll go grab some movies and bring them to your room for you, along with some extra blankets," Clint told you, giving your shoulder a small squeeze. Steve scooped you up in his arms. "I can walk, Steeb," you protested but he ignored you and carried you all the way back to your room.

Not long after Steve laid you down, Clint came in, his arms loaded down with movies and blankets. "Thanks, Clint." He nodded and said, "Scoot." You quirked a brow at him, but moved closer to Steve anyway. Clint climbed in next to you. Natasha came in next with your medicine and some tissues. She climbed in the bed on the other side of Steve as he pressed the play button on the DVD player. One by one, the other Avengers made their way into your room. That's how you ended up in bed with all the Avengers, cuddling and watching Disney movies while the team took care of you.


	46. Adapting (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader helps Bucky adapt when he comes out of cryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a teeny bit of angst and some fluff.

You nervously sat outside the lab where T'Challa's scientists were bringing Bucky Barnes out of cryo. You had been assigned to Wakanda by Steve Rogers. You were one of the only people he trusted to keep an eye on his best friend. So, when T'Challa informed you that his scientists had finally had a breakthrough and could pull Bucky out of cryo, you ran to the lab as fast as you could. Through the glass, you saw Bucky slowly thawing out. The scientists had everything ready to get Bucky as warm as he needed to be to wake up and then, the fun would begin. 

You waited outside until the head scientist glanced at you through the window and nodded happily. The procedure appeared to have worked, but Bucky was still a little dazed and confused. That was where you came in. "Bucky?" He glanced up at you, his eyes glazed over. You cast a sideways glance at the scientists. "He will be a bit disoriented, but he had no reaction to the trigger words and he did respond to his name. He merely needs help adapting to our time without the constant fear of being turned into a human weapon." 

Nodding, you turned your attention back to Bucky. "Bucky, my name is Y/F/N. Agent Y/F/N. I'm here to help you." You offered your hand, which he stared at for a moment before slowly reaching his own flesh hand out to shake yours. You explained that Steve asked you to look after him and he relaxed a bit. "Do you remember anything, Bucky?" He nodded. "I remember everything I did as the Winter Soldier. I remember Steve, but some memories are still vague." You breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he was actually speaking to you. 

After talking with the scientists, it was agreed that you and Bucky should spend time together with you helping him adapt as best you could. After a while, you decided that helping Bucky remember his past first would be better so you made a suggestion. "Bucky, T'Challa said you had notebooks with you. Perhaps we could go through them together and help you with your memory. Maybe knowing more about who you are will help you adapt easier." 

Bucky's eyes widened nervously. He'd never shown anyone what was in those notebooks. He didn't want anyone judging him for what he'd written in there. But he knew you were onto something. Somewhere inside his brain, the old Bucky was screaming to get out and maybe you could help him. Reluctantly, he nodded and went to grab his notebooks while you waited. He returned a minute later, his books close to his chest.

"We don't have to do this, Bucky." He shook his head. "I want to, Y/N. It's just...they're personal." You gave him a smile. "I know they are and I won't read them if you don't want me to. If I do read them, nothing will leave this space. It will stay between the two of us." Bucky pulled the notebooks away from him, handing you one. He saw you waiting for permission and he told you to go ahead. 

You opened the notebook and blinked. Some pages were very clearly written and concise while others were a jumbled mess of thoughts. Bucky was looking at you expectantly and you began reading the first page. As you read, Bucky was reminded of more things about his past. By the end of that first day, you were confident your idea was going to work. 

*time skip*

Over the next several months, you worked with Bucky. Not only did you help him remember details about his past, you were able to teach him about more modern technology and fill him in on the history that he missed. You reported to Steve regularly as you and Bucky grew closer. Before you knew it, Steve had returned to Wakanda to check on Bucky's progress himself. 

"Hey there, Cap," you greeted with a smile. "Hey, Y/N. Where's Buck?" You gestured to the living room where Bucky and T'Challa were having a discussion. Steve walked past you and into the room. "Bucky?" The brunette super soldier glanced up at the man that had been his best friend. "Hey, punk." The grin that appeared on Steve's face was blinding. "Hey, jerk." You chuckled to yourself as T'Challa got up. "Perhaps we will give you some time to catch up." You nodded in agreement as Bucky's blue eyes met your (e/c) ones and widened in fear. "You'll be fine," you mouthed to him before leaving with T'Challa. 

A couple hours later, you heard the tell tale sound of footsteps running toward you. You turned to see Bucky coming up to you. Before you could open your mouth, you found yourself in his arms and he was hugging. Bucky Barnes was hugging you?! He rarely touched you at all, worried he'd hurt you but here he was with his arms wrapped around you. 

As suddenly as you were in his arms, Bucky let you go. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?" you asked with a laugh. His smile was so bright you couldn't help but return it. "You helped me remember. I was able to talk to my best friend for the first time in so long and it's all because of you." You sighed and shook your head. "It wasn't just me." He agreed. "True, but you were the main person helping me to adapt. If not for you, I'd probably still be sitting in the lab staring at the wall." He hugged you close again and this time, you hugged back right away.


End file.
